De Fé e de Justiça
by Lady Bee
Summary: Por mais que ele não fosse confiável, por mais que seu passado fosse negro, ela mantinha sua fé nele. Era por isso que ele a amava. Lucy x Edmund incest alert!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumary: Por mais que ele não fosse confiável, por mais que seu passado fosse negro, ela mantinha sua fé nele. Era por isso que ele a amava.**_

_**Alerta da autora: Não digam que eu não avisei. Esta é uma fic classificada como M por motivos óbvios. Terá linguagem forte, cenas de sexo, violência, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Além disso, estou abordando um tema que pode deixar muita gente desconfortável. Se não apreciam a temática, ou o casal escolhido, por favor, não leiam e se o fizerem tenham a cortesia de não desmerecer meu trabalho com comentários ofensivos. Os senhores e senhoras foram devidamente avisados.**_

_**As Cronicas de Nárnia pertencem aos Estúdios Disney e a C.S. Lewis, tudo o que eu escrevo não possui fins lucrativos e eu faço por uma mera compulsão por escrever. E acreditem quando eu digo que só escrevo a respeito do que gosto.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Lady Bee**_

_**Os dilemas de um Apenas Rei**_

_**And if you're taking a walk through**__**  
**__**the garden of life**__**  
**__**What do you think you'd expect you**__**  
**__**would see?**__**  
**__**Just like a mirror reflecting the**__**  
**__**moves of your life**__**  
**__**And in the river reflections of me**_

Ele encarou longamente o tabuleiro diante dele. O ouro maciço reluzia à luz do fogo crepitante da lareira. Chovia forte do lado de fora do magnífico palácio e o jovem rei estava inquieto. Era uma sensação familiar, mas nem por isso confortável.

Era algo que acontecia com freqüência, principalmente quando o silencio perdurava por tanto tempo. Ele segurou uma das peças de xadrez entre seus dedos, o rei de ouro brilhava enquanto o filho mis novo de Adão refletia sua própria condição.

Tantos anos se passaram e ele ainda pensava a respeito de sua traição. Ele poderia culpar sua idade na época, mas reconhecia que nunca fora agraciado com o manto da inocência. Foi o desejo de superar seu irmão mais velho, de se livrar do julgo dos pretensos "pais" e se entregar ao luxo e à futilidade, que o levou à Feiticeira Branca. Ele traiu seus irmãos, estava pronto para condená-los à morte e se proclamar rei, até se dar conta de sua ingenuidade.

E ele foi perdoado. Ainda que assumisse sua culpa e seu dolo. Ainda que Aslan se sacrificasse por ele, Edmund não conseguia se perdoar por seus erros. Encara seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Encarava a figura de um rapaz de feições bonitas, cabelos escuros e olhos sagazes e intimidadores, sem nunca deixar de sentir o peso da culpa recaindo sobre seus ombros.

Venceram a guerra e agora ele era rei. Apenas Rei, enquanto seu irmão mais velho, Peter, era louvado pelo título de O Magnífico, Grande Rei de Nárnia, Senhor de Cair Paravel. Peter continuava ocupando o seu posto elevado, apoiado por Susan e Lucy. No fim, nada mudou e seu receio é que ele também nunca tivesse mudado.

Ele atirou a peça de xadrez para longe, ouvindo o som seco do ouro se chocando contra a pedra. Seria capaz de traí-los outra vez? Peter e sua coragem furiosa, Susan e seu cuidado maternal e sensato...Seria capaz de trair Lucy?

Lucy...Foi ela que o salvou e sem ela, com sua fé convicta, ele provavelmente jamais seria aceito. Quando ele estava à beira da morte, foi ela quem o resgatou. Dela emanavam as grandes expectativas e os pensamentos mais elevados, pautados por uma justiça simples e uma fé cega.

Fé em Aslan e sua sabedoria, fé na bondade presente no coração de todo ser vivo, fé em Nárnia e seus próprios milagres, fé em seus irmãos...Uma fé injustificada nele. Era por causa de Lucy e sua fé nele que Edmund lutava para ser uma pessoa melhor, ainda que sua irmã tenha se tornado o maior desafio que ele tinha de enfrentar ao longo do caminho.

Lucy não era mais a garotinha que o abraçava com displicência e carinho. Os anos foram generosos com ela, que deixara de ser uma criança amável, para se tornar uma jovem graciosa. Ela não tinha a beleza extraordinária de Susan, mas era de tal modo charmosa e de modos cativantes, que era impossível lhe ser indiferente aos encantos. E ele não era de forma alguma.

Ela continuava a tratá-lo da mesma maneira afetuosa, inocente e tão familiar, sem qualquer atenção ao fato de que ele era um homem jovem, totalmente ciente dos atrativos inerentes à jovem mulher que o abraçava.

O corpo dela emanava um calor gentil e encaixava-se entre os braços dele sem qualquer dificuldade. Ele se sentia verdadeiramente amado por ela, como se Lucy fosse seu único referencial de lar. Jamais duvidara dos sentimentos dela, sempre tão puros e verdadeiros... Tão inocentemente tola.

Ela não notou quando os olhos dele desenvolveram o habito insistente de examinar-lhe o corpo feminino em desenvolvimento. Ignorava o desconforto que ele sentia toda vez que ela o tocava de forma mais afetuosa, sem suspeita dos efeitos devastadores que sua pele causava quando estava sobre a dele. Lucy era um tanto desatenta para essas coisas, mas ele não era.

_**Just for a second a glimpse of my**__**  
**__**father I see**__**  
**__**And in a movement he beckons to me**__**  
**__**And in a moment the memories are all**__**  
**__**that remain**__**  
**__**And all the wounds are reopening again**_

Mais de uma vez Edmund havia recebido o olhar inquisidor de Peter, quando o rei mais jovem passava tempo de mais observando sua graciosa irmã. Aquilo o irritava além da imaginação, principalmente porque o Peter, O Magnífico, gostava de perder precisos minutos de seu dia analisando cada novo detalhe do corpo bem feito de Susan, A Gentil. Entretanto, o Grande Rei de Nárnia gostava de pensar que era um homem acima da média, alguém cujos pensamentos eram sempre guiados por uma retidão exemplar.

Edmund desconfiava que o distanciamento do mundo dos humanos já estava se estendendo por um tempo muito longo, a ponto de suas convicções e os dogmas que as regiam estarem seriamente abalados. Não só os dele, mas os de Peter também.

Eram dois jovens saudáveis, de feições bonitas e corpos bem feitos, no auge do vigor da idade e com pouco, ou nenhum, contato com outras garotas que não fossem suas irmãs. Susan ainda recebia propostas de casamento e tinha pretendentes espalhados pelos países visinhos a Narnia, pretendentes estes que Peter fazia questão de espantar sempre.

Mas Peter podia fazer o que bem entendesse, era seu próprio senhor e mestre, sem ter que reportar suas atitudes a ninguém. Para Edmund, apenas mais um rei de Narnia, as coisas eram diferentes e a cada dia sentia que devia escalar altas montanhas para provar seu valor e nunca era o bastante. Estaria sempre a sombra do irmão mais velho.

No fim do dia, ele estava sempre sozinho, sempre remoendo seus próprios problemas e flertando com os fantasmas de um passado ainda recente. Quando ele se considerava o maior de todos os pecadores, Lucy aparecia como sua única chance de redenção, ou sua condenação sumária ao inferno.

Foi com um toque de ironia que ele riu ao se lembrar da ultima vez em que ela se esgueirou pelos corredores da Cair Paravel, indo direto para o quarto dele, insone por causa de um pesadelo. Eles conversaram longamente sobre histórias do passado, suas lembranças da Inglaterra, da escola, de seus primeiros momentos entre narnianos. Com Lucy tudo se tornava um emaranhado de lembranças felizes e risos. Ela acabou pegando no sono sem nem desconfiar do lobo que a espreitava.

A abertura do manto dava a ele uma idéia sugestiva das curvas femininas do corpo dela. Uma visão instigante e tentadora da pele clara. Os lábios rosados e entreabertos faziam um convite mudo e Edmund precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não tocá-la. O perfume dela o incentivava de forma persistente e tudo o que ele poderia desejar era despi-la e contemplar seu corpo quente e vulnerável.

Ele se conteve. Provou para si que era capaz de controlar seus impulsos, a final Lucy era pouco mais que uma criança. Apenas dezesseis anos e ainda assim...Tão linda.

_**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**_

Na manhã seguinte Susan notou que Lucy não estava em seu próprio quarto e com um toque de exagero ordenou que a procurassem por todo palácio. Eventualmente ela encontrou sua irmã mais nova, dormindo tranquilamente entre os braços de Edmund. O grito da Grande Rainha despertou o rapaz de um sono agradável.

Edmund se levantou sem acordar Lucy. Vestiu seu manto e encarou Susan com raiva.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a rainha questionou num tom pouco usual, quase histérico.

Edmund a encarou mal humorado. Difícil de acreditar que havia sido retirado de um sono agradável por conta de uma pergunta tão cretina. Ele estava dormindo e Lucy estava dormindo, o que havia de extraordinário em algo que sempre fizeram? Nada. Apenas o fato de que agora o corpo de Lucy era mais macio, quente e causava sensações agradáveis nele.

- Eu estava dormindo até você entrar gritando nos meus aposentos. – Edmund retrucou com rispidez – Algum país nos declarou guerra?

- Não. – Susan respondeu constrangida diante do desembaraço do irmão.

- Então qual a justificativa para o escândalo? – Edmund lançou a ela uma nota de sarcasmo.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo com Lucy? – Susan retomou sua linha de raciocínio.

- Ela veio até meu quarto ontem a noite, não conseguia dormir. – Edmund lançou um olhar preocupado à jovem que dormia calmamente – Acabamos pegando no sono.

- Isso não é apropriado. Lucy e você não são crianças para dividirem uma mesma cama. – Susan disse enfática – Pessoas vão falar.

- Por que falariam? Ela é minha irmã. – ele falou numa tentativa de convencer a ela e a ele mesmo.

- Continue pensando assim. – Susan disse categórica.

- Alguma vez Peter se esqueceu disso? – Edmund encarou a irmã mais velha com olhos inquisidores e intensos. Susan ficou pálida de horror.

- Não diga bobagens. – ela disse num sussurro culpado.

- As pessoas sempre falam umas das outras, mas são poucas as que têm a audácia de levantar tal acusação contra o Grande Rei Peter e a Grande Rainha Susan. – ele disse calmo – Pessoas comentam o fato de que você recusa todos os pretendentes. Se perguntam quando você será dada a algum monarca, ou trará um príncipe para Narnia. As pessoas reparam mais nos Grandes Reis. Eu sou um Apenas Rei.

- Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas. – ela disse virando as costas e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, desarrumando-o. Encarou Lucy, ainda adormecida. De todas as criaturas do mundo, por que ele tinha que desejar a única que jamais poderia ter e ainda assim a única sem a qual não poderia viver sem o risco de ter sua própria alma corrompida novamente?

_**And as you look all around at the**__**  
**__**world in dismay**__**  
**__**What do you see, do you think we**__**  
**__**have learned**__**  
**__**Not if you're taking a look at the**__**  
**__**war-torn affray**__**  
**__**Out in the streets where the babies**__**  
**__**are burned**__****_

_**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**_

Ele afastou este tipo de pensamento de sua cabeça por um longo tempo. Longo de mais. Agora a imagem sorridente de Lucy o atormentava a ponto de mantê-lo acordado por uma noite inteira, desejando saber o sabor oculto dos lábios inexplorados dela. Sua pequena Lucy, tão inocente, tão apelativa, sem qualquer conhecimento sobre as paixões arrebatadoras que às vezes turvam o discernimento de um homem. E ele, seu irmão mais velho, seu companheiro dês da infância, estava ali, desejoso por ensiná-la.

Batidas suaves na porta fizeram-no despertar do devaneio. Ele deu permissão para quem quer que fosse entrar em seus aposentos. Virou-se para encara sua companhia indesejada e sorriu diante da ironia da situação. Lucy trazia uma bandeja cheia de comida, enquanto sorria para ele.

- Você não jantou hoje, então decidi trazer o jantar para você. – ela disse enquanto caminhava confortavelmente pelo quarto, colocando a bandeja sobre uma mesa pequena.

- Não precisava se preocupar, Lu. – ele disse simpático. Acariciou o rosto dela como se o gesto não provocasse qualquer pensamento malicioso, quando na verdade queria beijar-lhe a boca sem qualquer ressalva.

- Achei que seria um desperdício se você não comesse. É seu prato favorito. – ela sorriu. Os dois se sentaram a mesa e Edmund saboreou com gosto a refeição tão caprichosamente oferecida.

Lucy beliscou um pedaço de pão, enquanto o acompanhava em uma taça de vinho. Edmund não havia reparado naquele detalhe. Ele ainda a achava muito jovem para uma bebida como aquela, mas a idéia de vê-la languida e ébria o fez manter a boca calada.

O vinho não tardou em tingir a face clara dela com tons róseos. Lucy permitiu que seu corpo ficasse mais relaxado e caísse languidamente sobre a cadeira. Edmund continuava firme, ainda que tivesse bebido bem mais do que ela.

A visão de uma Lucy tão sorridente e de movimentos tão harmoniosamente descoordenados despertou na mente dele idéias audaciosas. A pequena rainha ignorava totalmente os efeitos que aquela estadia prolongada em um mundo de criaturas fantásticas exercia sobre os jovens reis, também desconhecia seus próprios encantos, que dominavam por completo os desejos furiosos de Edmund.

Ele podia ver nitidamente o quadro em sua cabeça. Edmund vencendo a curta distancia entre eles para ampará-la pela cintura e, sem que Lucy desconfiasse de suas ações, a conduziria até a cama. As mãos dele lhe acariciariam a face corada, tocariam os lábios numa preparação para o beijo que se seguiria. Seria uma sedução lenta, bem compatível com a ingenuidade dela, até que o jovem rei pudesse sentir o calor do corpo nu dela colado ao seu.

Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Um dia, e isso não tardaria muito, Lucy teria tantos pretendentes quanto Susan e ele lhe garantiria o direito de escolha. Ela merecia algo melhor do que ele, algo tão puro e bom quanto sua própria existência, mas nem por isso a idéia de perdê-la deixava de ser dolorosa.

_**There are times when I feel I'm afraid**__**  
**__**for the world**__**  
**__**There are times I'm ashamed of us all**__**  
**__**When you're floating on all the**__**  
**__**emotion you feel**__**  
**__**And reflecting the good and the bad**__**  
**_

- Tão sério! – Lucy falou mansa, soltando uma risada gostosa em seguida. O semblante dele suavizou com a visão agradável. – O que estava pensando, Rei Edmund, O Rabugento?

- Assuntos de Estado. – ele disse calmo – Susan tem muitos pretendentes e Peter afugenta a todos. Logo notarão que há uma outra rainha e então todos virão cortejá-la.

- Bobagem! – ela deu de ombros.

- O que te parece? Não gostaria de ter pretendentes, construir uma família eventualmente? – Edmund bebeu de sua taça enquanto esperava a resposta dela.

- Gosto de Nárnia, gosto de Cair Paravel e de ser uma rainha. Duvido que qualquer pretendente me daria tanto. – ela sorriu zombeteira – Em todo caso, Peter os afugentaria assim como fez com os de Susan e, se não fizer, aposto como você o fará. – ele sorriu indulgente.

- Vai ter que escolher um noivo um dia. – ele insistiu no assunto.

- Só aceito se for um rei e me permita viver em Nárnia. – ela disse rindo – E como apenas você e Peter se encaixam nos quesitos, não aceitarei nenhum pretendente.

- Talvez haja uma alternativa. – Edmund sentiu-se encorajado – Já faz tempo que tenho notado, você se tornou uma jovem bonita. Mais delicada que Susan. – ela corou e depois riu um riso constrangido.

- Está doente, Edmund. Delirando de febre para me elogiar assim. – ela tentou disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Asseguro que estou perfeitamente saudável. Só estive pensando que logo eu também terei de escolher uma noiva, mas duvido que encontre uma que saiba lidar com meu temperamento, que dirá com meu passado. – a expressão de Lucy suavizou.

- Não há nada para se falar sobre o seu passado, ou seu caráter. Talvez só sobre sua rabugice. – ela sorriu.

- Você sempre foi condescendente comigo. – ele disse sério – Sempre confiando em meu julgamento, ignorando o que eu já fiz... Apesar de tudo, sua fé em mim perdura.

- Você é bom, Ed. Cometeu erros, mas sei que é uma boa pessoa. – ele conhecia o discurso dela, e ela acreditava tão cegamente que nem mesmo percebia a malícia nas palavras dele.

- Se casaria com alguém como eu, mesmo sabendo de tudo? – ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela, dando as costas a ela. Lucy foi até ele, sem perceber a armadilha.

- Qualquer uma seria louca se não aceitasse. – ela o abraçou por trás, como era seu costume fazer. Ele se virou para encará-la e retribuir o abraço. Fez com que ela o encarasse nos olhos.

- Se casaria comigo, Lucy? – ele sussurrou para ela.

- Sim... - foi sua resposta inocente.

- Então eu devo torná-la uma noiva. – seus lábios maliciosos cobriram os dela e com todo seu desejo dominou-a num beijo ardente.

_**Will we ever know what the answer**__**  
**__**to life really is?**__**  
**__**Can you really tell me what life is?**__**  
**__**Maybe all the things that you know**__**  
**__**that are precious to you**__**  
**__**Could be swept away by fate's**__**  
**__**own hand**__****_

_**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**_

Ele a puxou contra seu corpo com firmeza. Estava determinado em permitir que aquele momento durasse tanto quanto possível, enquanto rezava para que quando a racionalidade dela despertasse, ela ainda o quisesse por perto. Agüentaria muita coisa nessa vida, mas não agüentaria perdê-la.

Suas mãos, tão habituadas ao manuseio das armas, agora se ocupavam da árdua missão de mapear as costas encobertas pelo vestido pesado que ela usava. Seus dedos se tornaram ansiosos e sem qualquer segundo pensamento a respeito desabotoaram a vestimenta elaborada.

Sua língua pediu passagem entre os lábios dela e, sem dificuldade em obter acesso, explorou a boca aveludada e inexperiente dela. Lucy emitiu um gemido abafado ao ser provocada por ele e Edmund percebeu que gostava do som, queria ouvir mais, muito mais.

Com algum esforço ele conseguiu driblar as camadas de roupa e sentir a textura da pele macia. Lucy, que a princípio manteve os braços cruzados de forma defensiva sobre os seios, agora enlaçava o pescoço de Edmund, permitindo que o beijo se intensificasse. O jovem rei entendeu aquilo como uma permissão implícita para avançar.

Ele a conduziu, como um dançarino habilidoso, até a cama aconchegante. Lucy se sentou na beirada da cama, sem desgrudar os lábios dos de Edmund um segundo se quer. O vinho provocava sonhos inusitados. Edmund nunca fora tão gentil, nem tão carinhoso com ela. Seu irmão era um rapaz muito diferente da criança que foi um dia.

Lucy tinha uma consciência parcial do que estava acontecendo, sem saber distinguir com precisão o que era apropriado a dois irmãos daquilo que era próprio de um relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher. A rainha Lucy era uma criança grande, uma menina em vários aspectos, e acima de tudo ela confiava em seus irmãos.

Edmund deslizou o vestido pelos ombros dela, deixando o tronco de Lucy parcialmente exposto e sujeito ao seu toque insistente e persuasivo. O corset atrapalhava seus planos, mas talvez a dificuldade tornasse a conquista mais interessante. Deixou a boca dela e permitiu que seus beijos descessem pela linha do pescoço, espáduas, até alcançarem o vale dos seios. Lucy arfou.

O Rei Justo devia ser conhecido pelo título de Edmund, O Hábil; ou Edmund, O Sedutor. Nunca, nenhum homem foi tão audaz, nunca um home foi tão infalível numa conquista em tal nível de reprovabilidade. Lucy estava sem reação e permitia-se, apenas em breves momentos, que seus dedos se perdessem nos cabelos negros dele. Com destreza, ele soltou as amarras do corset e afastou a peça de roupa para longe.

As mãos dele englobaram os seis expostos, massageando-os enquanto sentia os mamilos rosados enrijecerem entre seus dedos. Deitou Lucy entre os cobertores de pele e travesseiros, para então livrar-se por completo do vestido que ela usava.

Era frustrante perceber a falta de reação por parte dela. Lucy não buscava explorá-lo, nem demonstrava qualquer curiosidade pelo corpo dele. Talvez fosse a inocência, ou a vergonha falando mais alto e se ele fosse bem sucedido naquela primeira noite então haveria bastante tempo para torná-la mais desinibida e confortável diante dele.

Iria deixá-la a seu gosto, iria proporcionar todo prazer que ela desconhecia. Livrou-se de sua túnica e em seguida da calça. Agora estava totalmente livre para saborear e decorar cada pedaço do corpo delicado da Rainha Valente. Beijou-lhe a boca novamente, enquanto suas mãos buscavam a maciez das coxas alvas e afastavam os joelhos para que ele se acomodasse entre as pernas dela.

_**When you think that we've used**__**  
**__**all our chances**__**  
**__**And the chance to make**__**  
**__**everything right**__**  
**__**Keep on making the same**__**  
**__**old mistakes**__**  
**__**Makes untipping the balance so easy**__**  
**__**When we're living our lives on**__**  
**__**the edge**__**  
**__**Say a prayer on the book of the dead**_

Edmund deslizou uma das mãos por toda extensão da barriga dela, fazendo as costas de Lucy arquearem. Alcançou-a com dois dedos, invadiu-a num movimento súbito. Lucy gemeu mais uma vez e então o jovem rei decidiu estimulá-la um pouco mais Com movimentos sinuosos, ele sentia a umidade crescente, o calor que emanava dela, até sentir os espasmos que denunciavam o prazer de sua pequena amante, acompanhados de um gemido alto e prolongado. O rei sentiu-se satisfeito.

- Eu devo torná-la uma noiva. – ele sussurrou novamente para ela. Lucy sentiu um arrepio de temor percorrer sua espinha – Prometo ser gentil.

- Ed... – ele a silenciou com um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo, Lucy. – ele disse intensamente – Tenha fé em mim.

- Sempre... – então ele a penetrou num movimento rápido e preciso, fazendo-a emitir um grito de dor e surpresa.

Lágrimas insistentes lhe escaparam dos olhos. Edmund não se moveu por alguns segundos, dando a ela tempo para se acostumar. Então seus quadris começaram a se mover seguindo um ritmo lento e a medida que Lucy se sentia compelida a acariciá-lo, Edmund aumentava a velocidade.

Os sons escapavam de forma desconexa e muitas vezes as únicas palavras que faziam algum sentido eram os nomes de ambos. Lucy o abraçou com braços e pernas, enquanto Edmund sentia o controle se esvair rapidamente entre seus dedos até não agüentar mais.

Pode sentir quando ela atingiu o ápice, se contraindo inteira ao redor dele e em seguida permitir que seu corpo se tornasse maleável e languido. Edmund a seguiu rapidamente, perdendo a visão por um segundo. De uma maneira vaidosa ele constatou que ela lhe pertencia de forma definitiva.

Nada nem ninguém poderia tomar sua Lucy. Eles compartilhavam um laço muito mais forte que qualquer convenção. Eram irmãos, amigos, amantes. Muito mais ligados do que poderiam imaginar, do que poderiam determinar os meros laços de sangue. Eram parte inquestionável um do outro.

Adormeceram juntos, como faziam dês da infância. Adormeceram de uma forma totalmente nova, como homem e mulher.

_**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__**  
**__**We're blood brothers**__****_

_**And if you're taking a walk through**__**  
**__**the garden of life**_

_**Nota da autora: Sim, é um incesto. Sim, é um taboo. Sim, é complicado de entender. Não é crime, na nossa sociedade constitui apenas um impedimento ao casamento, mas Narnia tem suas próprias leis, eu presumo. Adoro Edmund, ele é de longe o personagem mais interessante das crônicas. Música do Iron Maiden, Blood Brothers (sintam a ironia aqui). Espero que gostem do meu trabalho e comentem. Pessoas que não aprovam o tema abordado, peço encarecidamente que não me enviem ofensas por meio de review.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Quando abrir seus olhos

_**Quando abrir seus olhos**_

_**How I wish you could see the potential, **_

_**the potential of you and me**__**  
**__**It's like a book elegantly bound, **_

_**but in a language that you can't read**_

Com uma das mãos ele buscou o corpo dela ao seu lado e o que encontrou foi uma cama vazia. O alerta soou dentro da cabeça dele de forma estridente e Edmund levantou-se, ainda nu, de um só salto. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto em busca da presença familiar de Lucy. Com um toque de alívio ele a encontrou sentada ao pé da cama, abraçando as próprias pernas.

O cabelo desarrumado cobria os ombros e parte do rosto dela. A pele nua parecia totalmente vulnerável ao frio da manhã e ele teve de conter a vontade de abraçá-la mais uma vez. Caminhou até ela sem qualquer constrangimento diante da nudez de ambos. Sentia-se perfeitamente confortável e seguro, o mínimo que esperava é que ela sentisse o mesmo ao lado dele.

Abaixou-se ao lado dela, pegou a capa que estava caída no chão e jogou-a sobre os ombros de Lucy. A jovem rainha não olhou para ele, até encolheu os ombros quando os dedos esguios de Edmund tocaram sua pele num ato descuidado. Ele não se abalou com aquilo, foi determinado o bastante para levar a noite anterior até o fim, então que fosse homem para lidar com o conflito de Lucy. Que fosse homem o bastante para convencê-la de que a amava.

Ele ergueu o queixo dela para que Lucy o encarasse nos olhos. Vê-la chorando sempre fazia seu coração doer com as lembranças da infância traiçoeira. Inevitavelmente ele se lembrava de como escolheu a Feiticeira Branca ao invés dela. Tentou não demonstrar que estava abalado, encarou-a seguro e suave.

- Está frio aqui. – ele disse tranqüilo e confiante – Por que não volta pra cama e nós podemos dormir um pouco mais?

- Você... – ela gaguejou em meio a um soluço – Oh céus! Você está louco!

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha dela e respirou fundo.

- Não, Lu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estou são e em paz comigo mesmo. – ele disse. Lucy o encarou com desgosto.

- Como pode? – ela questionou e a indignação dava seu primeiro sinal – Você...

- Seduzi você? É isso o que quer dizer? – ele questionou com um tom levemente sarcástico, que lhe era tão comum. – Sim, eu fiz isso.

- Você é nojento! – ela disparou contra ele e tentou empurrá-lo, mas Edmund a segurou antes que pudesse se machucar.

- Não ouvi você reclamando ontem. – ele disse firme – Não obriguei você a nada, você aceitou tudo sem questionar. Qual é o seu problema?

- Qual é o SEU problema? – ela gritou – Nós somos IRMÃOS! – Edmund rangeu os dentes e a segurou com força pelos braços.

- NÃO diga isso! Nuca! – ele rosnou – Eu sou um rei, ainda que não seja nada além disso, e você é uma rainha! Tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que eu desejo neste momento, é usufruir de algo que me pertence.

- Eu não sou uma propriedade, ou um título seu! Por Aslam, eu sou sua irmã! – Lucy tentou argumentar num tom histérico e tudo o que conseguiu foi outro solavanco.

- E quem tem mais direitos sobre você do que eu? Ninguém a conhece melhor, ninguém pode protegê-la melhor do que eu? – ele disse com uma fúria convicta.

- Isso é ERRADO! É NOJENTO! – ela gritou em meio às lágrimas – Imagine se descobrirem! Todos irão comentar, apontar para nós e dizer coisas horríveis! Humilhados! Repudiados por todos! O que Peter e Susan dirão?

- Você é tão cega ao ponto de não ver que eles não podem dizer nada? – Edmund rangeu os dentes – Abra os olhos, Lucy!

- Você é doente! Eles não são como você! – Lucy tentou virar o rosto, mas Edmund a impediu.

- São piores. – Edmund disse de forma inesperadamente controlada – Um dia, quando você perceber o que este lugar está fazendo com todos nós, vai ver que não há opções. Ou ficamos juntos, ou vamos acabar loucos, numa terra estranha onde nada se parece com o nosso mundo! Peter e Susan foram os primeiros...

- Está mentindo! – ela insistiu.

- Não estou. – ele disse sincero – Assim como não estava mentindo ontem à noite.

- Não pode esperar que eu acredite que você sente algo por mim! – Lucy insistiu em sua teimosia.

- Não me importa se você credita ou não, porque eu vou continuar te amando do mesmo jeito. E pretendo fazer de você minha noiva, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso. – ele a encarou determinado.

- Peter não vai permitir, nem eu vou aceitar um absurdo desses! – num impulso, Edmund esmagou os lábios dela contra os seus, num beijo furioso e violento. Ela não resistiu muito, nem poderia. Minutos depois, os lábios de ambos estavam inchados e dos dele um filete de sangue corria. A respiração ofegante e nos olhos de Edmund o desejo, a raiva, a paixão e o ódio queimavam numa mistura caótica.

_**You gotta spend some time--love,**_

_**you gotta spend some time with me**__**  
**__**And I know that you'll find--love, **_

_**I will possess your heart**___

- Não esqueça que é pela minha mão que as leis são escritas, leis que todos são obrigados a seguir, inclusive Peter. – a voz dele soou grave, perigosa e terrivelmente sedutora – Eu sou o guardião da Justiça. Mas se eu tiver um pouco de sorte, essa noite renderá algum fruto e isso não deixará muito espaço para escolhas.

Ela não disse nada, nem poderia. O fôlego ainda era escasso e na cabeça delas os pensamentos haviam se tornado um emaranhado confuso. Edmund tinha esse efeito, deixá-la sem palavras.

- Vou me trocar no outro quarto. Fique aqui o quanto quiser, não vou importuná-la. Por enquanto. – ele disse seguro, deu as costas para ela e saiu, nu, caminhando para a antecâmara.

Furioso? Sim, ele estava furioso. Ele estava indignado com a idéia dela rejeitá-lo. Sabia que seria difícil, sabia que Lucy ficaria confusa, mas não imagina uma reação tão ruim, tão pouco imaginava que doeria tanto.

Eram irmãos e talvez ela fosse a única naquele palácio que ainda tinha certeza disso. Para ele, Lucy era uma garota, uma garota atraente. E ele era um homem, habituado a guerra, às grandes batalhas, aos contratempos que se impunham diante dele. E um homem que não era imune ao apelo que ela exercia sobre seus instintos mais básicos e que a amava de uma forma quase dolorosa.

Ele era o melhor pra ela, sem sombra de dúvidas. Seguro, familiar, amigo, já tinham sido tanta coisa um pro outro e ele se sentia tão desesperadamente dependente dela. Lucy era a única coisa, a única lembrança concreta de que havia um outro mundo fora de Nárnia, um que ele não conhecia mais, nem sentia falta, mas que fazia parte dele. Sem ela Edmund sentia a loucura se aproximar perigosamente.

Ele deixou o palácio e saiu para uma cavalgada. Precisava de velocidade, precisava de qualquer coisa que o mantivesse calmo e concentrado para decidir seu próximo passo. Mas ele duvidava da existência de uma resposta para sua pergunta. O que fazer para conquistar sua irmã? Bem, talvez Peter soubesse o que fazer.

Peter, este seria um desafio a parte. Não que ele tivesse moral pra dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele sem duvida achava que tinha e ia tentar assumir o posto de pai e defender Lucy. Aquilo era irritante!

A discussão com Lucy foi uma declaração aberta de guerra e agora cabia a ele acenar uma proposta de paz. Mostrar a ela que a situação era preferível à possibilidade de ter de aceitar um pretendente estrangeiro, e principalmente, convencê-la de que seus sentimentos eram sinceros. Seria um desafio e tanto, seria trabalhoso, mas estava convencido de que o premio valeria a pena.

Voltou ao palácio numa cavalgava a veloz. Foi recebido de imediato por um fauno que servia como camareiro real de Peter. O fauno fez uma grande mesura, ostentando a túnica com o símbolo real do Leão Dourado e seguro de sua importância. Ele empinou o nariz e com uma voz cerimoniosa anunciou a mensagem.

- Peter, O Magnífico, Grande Rei de Nárnia, Senhor de Cair Paravel, Imperador das Ilhas Solitárias, Cavaleiro da Mui Nobre Ordem do Leão, convoca seu estimado e real irmão, Rei Edmund, O Justo, Duque do Ermo do Lampião, Conde dos Mares Ocidentais e Cavaleiro de Nárnia, para uma audiência no gabinete de estudos imediatamente. – Edmund teve que se segurar para não rir do fauno, tão seguro da importância de seus serviços. Aquele tipo de mensagem dispensava comentários. Peter adorava o som de seus títulos quase tanto quanto o poder que eles lhe conferiam. Mensagens pomposas e arautos era para o Grande Rei uma espécie de marca registrada, enquanto para ele não passavam de presunção.

Edmund agradeceu ao arauto e se dirigiu ao gabinete real para saber do que se tratava a tal audiência. Peter o convocaria até para falar de suas duvidas a respeito de qual túnica deveria usar em um banquete oficial, mas usar todos os títulos numa mensagem fazia a coisa soar importante demais para ser ignorada. Mais tarde, quando o irmão mais velho não o estivesse importunando, ele procuraria Lucy para outra conversa.

Peter estava sentado, usando roupas em tons de azul escuros e verde, debruçado sobre documentos de Estado e os analisava com grande atenção. Ele não se dignou a erguer a cabeça para encarar o irmão mais novo, apenas fez sinal para que Edmund tomasse assento, o que o rei mais jovem acabou por fazer.

- Alguém declarou guerra e isso te deixou inseguro, ou você apenas gosta de ouvir um arauto pronunciando todos os seus títulos numa mensagem? – Edmund perguntou num tom debochado, que fez Peter erguer a cabeça e encará-lo com um ar de desagrado. – Essa coroa te deixou ainda mais pomposo do que já era.

- E você continua tão inconveniente em seus comentários quanto sempre foi. – Peter rebateu mal humorado.

- Não me chamou aqui para discutirmos como duas crianças, não é? – Edmund questionou com um sorriso sarcástico. Peter se endireitou na cadeira.

- Não, o assunto é mais importante. – Peter disse solene – Susan decidiu não aceitar nenhum pretendente. – Edmund teve que controlar o impulso de um comentário ácido e manter-se calado diante da decisão da irmã mais velha – Já que a rainha mais velha não aceitará nenhum marido estrangeiro, a única disponível para futuras alianças é Lucy. Eu estava justamente analisando algumas propostas interessantes. Cor da Arquelândia, um dos filhos do Tisroc e o príncipe herdeiro de Galmar são os candidatos mais prováveis. O que pensa disso? – Edmundo sentiu uma onda de raiva invadir-lhe o corpo.

- Cor da Arquelândia é uma criança que acabou de se descobrir herdeiro de um trono e seu irmão é tão irresponsável e infantil quanto qualquer príncipe de sua idade. Não passam de dois garotos que tem muito que aprender antes de servirem como consortes a uma rainha de Nárnia. – Edmund falou convicto – Aceitar um dos filhos do Tisroc, depois do que Rabadash fez seria intolerável, eu e Lucy lutamos na batalha contra eles no ano passado! E Galmar? Não pode estar realmente pensando em mandar Lucy para um lugar tão distante.

- São ofertas de peso. – Peter disse encarando Edmund seriamente.

- Decline todas elas, exatamente como fez com as ofertas à Susan. – Edmund retrucou.

- E porque eu faria isso? – Peter questionou.

- Lucy não deseja sair de Nárnia, nem deseja abandonar seu lugar de rainha, o que é um direito dela. – Edmund respondeu firme – Estou apenas defendo seus interesses.

- Então me diga como, em nome da Juba do Leão, seduzi-la se encaixa nesta missão tão nobre que você decidiu assumir? – Peter rosnou furioso contra Edmund, que por sua vez se limitou a manter uma expressão serena e relaxar em sua cadeira.

_**There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass**__**  
**__**And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last**_

- Então é isso. – Edmund constatou tranqüilo – Ela já contou a vocês, pensei que ficaria calada por mais tempo. Vamos, Peter. Diga logo o que está entalado na sua garganta antes que tenha um ataque do coração.

- Como você pôde? Pior, como tem a audácia de sentar diante de mim e se referir a ela com tão pouco caso? Ela é sua irmã e você não só a desonrou, como agora a trata com sarcasmo! - Peter vociferou enquanto socava a mesa entre eles.

- Correção, real irmão. Eu não estou fazendo pouco caso de Lucy, nem a trato com sarcasmo como você diz. Essas são atitudes que dispenso apenas à suas demonstrações de superioridade, exatamente como está fazendo agora. – Edmund disse – Quanto à parte de tê-la seduzido, sim. Sou culpado de levar para a cama a única mulher que tem o direito de estar ao meu lado. Diga-me como isso o ofende de forma tão grandiosa, a ponto de se achar no direito de lançar sobre mim todo poder de seus títulos, quando você fez exatamente o mesmo com Susan? – Peter ficou pálido como uma folha de pergaminho e tornou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

- Não se atreva... – ele murmurou.

- Não me atrever a que? – Edmund o desafiou abertamente – A dizer que você seduziu Susan e divide a cama com ela a mais de um ano? Quando foi exatamente? – Edmund ponderou – Na mesma noite em que você voltou da guerra contra os gigantes e descobriu que por muito pouco ela não foi obrigada a se casar com Rabadash?

- Como você... – Peter parecia incapaz de formular uma frase completa.

- Como eu sei? – Edmund completou por ele – Simples. Não sou cego, nem absolutamente ingênuo como Lucy. Vi você conversando no balcão aquela noite e notei que depois disso Susan nunca mais dormiu nos aposentos dela. A forma como você sempre encontra uma maneira de se encontrar com ela pelos corredores e trocar meia dúzia de palavras sussurradas. Parecem dois amantes que se encontram as escondidas e de fato o são.

- É diferente. – Peter tentou recuperar a compostura – Susan é minha rainha, minha amiga e companheira, não uma brincadeira.

- Ela é sua rainha, sua companheira, melhor amiga e é SUA IRMÃ TAMBÉM! – Edmund rugiu – E o que te faz pensar que Lucy não represente exatamente o mesmo para mim? Pelo Leão, desça deste pedestal onde você se colocou e pare de pensar que está acima dos outros em questões de moralidade. Somos irmãos e somos iguais. Os mesmos defeitos, as mesmas qualidades e as mesmas fraquezas, que no caso seria uma inclinação natural aos desejos que em nosso mundo eram proibidos.

- Vai me dizer que nas leis de Nárnia nada condena isso? – Peter o olhou com uma ponta de esperança.

- Estive pensando a respeito. – Edmund respondeu mais calmo – Não achei nada que condene a prática e mesmo que houvesse, somos reis. Podemos alterar o que está na lei e assegurar a este país alguma estabilidade.

- O que quer dizer? – Peter o encarou confuso.

- Peter, nascemos num país onde a monarquia é um símbolo nacional e você não notou o mais obvio em tudo isso? – Edmund questionou incrédulo – O trono é hereditário e uma monarquia que não tem herdeiros está fadada a ruína! Eventualmente, e me surpreende isso não ter acontecido antes, o povo vai questionar seu estado civil e a ausência de um herdeiro, não só do Grande Rei, mas dos demais monarcas. O que eu proponho é dar a Nárnia herdeiros puros.

- Tornar possível casamentos consangüíneos na família real? – Peter o encarou espantado.

- Por que não? – Edmund disse de forma óbvia – Era uma prática comum na antiguidade do nosso mundo. Os faraós do Egito se casavam com suas irmãs, isso evitava disputas e fortalecia a dinastia, além do mais, eu não estou disposto a me casar com uma anã ou uma fêmea de centauro. Ninguém poderia questionar a legitimidade ao trono de filhos concebidos por você e Susan.

- A idéia tem seu mérito. – Peter admitiu. Edmund revirou os olhos – Então você afirma que suas intenções com Lucy são sérias?

- Você está igualzinho a um pai interrogando o pretendente da filha. Pela Juba do Leão, é claro que tenho intenções sérias. Eu não estaria sugerindo uma coisa dessas se não tivesse intenção de me enquadrar neste parâmetro. – Edmund retrucou impaciente.

- Então faça a droga do pedido! – Peter falou de uma vez – Todo pretendente a uma das rainhas deve se dirigir a mim com um pedido formal e um acordo vantajoso. Seu status como rei não o exime disso.

- Você é realmente um bastardo miserável. – Edmund resmungou antes de se levantar, endireitar a coluna e encarar Peter com firmeza.

- Estou esperando. – Peter sorriu malicioso.

- Muito bem. Eu, Edmund , O Justo, Rei de Nárnia; venho diante do Grande Rei Peter, pedir a mão de Lucy, A Destemida, Rainha de Nárnia, em casamento. – Peter teve que se controlar para não rir – E como recomendações de minha posição, os títulos de Duque do Ermo do Lampião, Conde dos Mares Ocidentais e Cavaleiro de Nárnia, me servem bem. Asseguro que como minha noiva, a Rainha Lucy receberá todos os títulos, na condição de consorte.

- Eu gostaria de ter uma forma de gravar isso. – Peter riu – Foi de longe a coisa mais engraçada que já vi.

- E então... – Edmund questionou impaciente – Qual é a sua resposta?

- Boa sorte com ela. – Peter disse presunçoso – Lu não vai gostar nada disso.

- Você já concedeu, ela não tem que gostar, pelo menos por enquanto. – Edmund disse dando as costas – Mas ela vai acabar se acostumando com a idéia e eu vou me esforçar pra que isso seja tão prazeroso para ela quanto será para mim.

Edmund nunca lera Maquiavel quando estava no mundo real, nem tinha noção da arte da guerra quando ainda era apenas uma criança comum, mas se o grande filosofo o tivesse conhecido na condição de rei, diria que aquele garoto era um modelo exemplar de um monarca.

Do que vale um rei que não tem a coragem necessária para tomar em suas mãos o destino de seu país e fazer o que deve ser feito? Se um monarca deve escolher, inevitavelmente, entre ser amado pelo povo, ou temido por ele, a decisão de Edmund era simples. Peter sempre esteve destinado ao amor popular e às grandes aclamações. Cabia ao Rei Justo a tarefa de impor medidas enérgicas e controversas, cujos resultados acabavam por enaltecer a imagem do Grande Rei.

Esta seria mais uma situação em que ele se via dividido entre amor e temor. Com toda certeza, Lucy não ficaria nada feliz quando soubesse, pelo menos no primeiro momento. Ele estava eliminando definitivamente as opções dela, junto com a concorrência e se as coisas continuassem neste ritmo, logo ele conseguiria que o casamento se tornasse uma ordem do Grande Rei e então ela não teria qualquer chance de escolha.

Edmund estava furioso com ela por sua fraqueza. Ela o havia aceitado, em momento algum tentou afastá-lo na noite anterior e ainda declarou sua fé nele. Ao primeiro desafio, ao primeiro sinal de que tudo aquilo estava muito longe de ser uma brincadeira, ela o afastou. A fé dela, antes tão certa e inabalável, não resistiu à primeira prova. Pois bem, agora era tarde de mais para ela voltar atrás. Para ele, a raiva servia para camuflar a mágoa pela rejeição.

Ele voltou ao próprio quarto para buscar algo que tinha guardado há algum tempo. De dentro de um pequeno baú, ele retirou uma bolsinha de veludo vermelho e tornou a sair do quarto.

Esbarrou com Susan pelos corredores, mas ela nada disse. Apenas lançou a ele um olhar confuso e saiu em direção aos jardins. Se Edmund conhecia Peter, podia ter certeza de que o irmão mais velho já tinha comunicado a Susan suas intenções e ela não era dada a negar qualquer coisa que Peter quisesse, mesmo que no meio do caminho sempre caíssem numa discussão.

Ele chegou à porta do quarto de Lucy, onde haviam dois guardas plantados e com expressões determinadas. Sua querida Lucy havia ordenado que ninguém entrasse em seus domínios, principalmente ele. Edmund teve vontade de rir da situação. Ela realmente achava que duas sentinelas iriam impedi-lo de vê-la? Ela estava sonhando.

- Sinto muito, Majestade. – um deles disse, enquanto mantinham lanças cruzadas em frente à porta – A Rainha Lucy não deseja ver ninguém e deu ordens expressas de que não deseja falar com Sua Majestade.

- Soldado, estou aqui com a permissão do Grande Rei Peter e trago um comunicado especial de meu real irmão à rainha. – Edmund disse convicto – Deixe-me passar.

Os soldados encararam um ao outro em dúvida. Os três irmãos mais jovens gozavam de igualdade hierárquica, mas ninguém tinha autoridade para ir contra uma ordem do Grande Rei Peter. Ainda que a rainha Lucy fosse a mais agraciada pelos mimos de todos os irmãos, por ser a mais jovem e amável, isso não a eximia de ter de acatar uma ordem.

Por fim os soltados abriram passagem para Edmund e fizeram reverência ao rei, enquanto ele entreva sem cerimônias no apartamento da quarta monarca de Nárnia.

_**You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart**_

_**I will possess your heart**___

Lucy estava sentada em uma poltrona junto à janela. Diante dela havia um prato de comida intocado e uma taça cheia de vinho diluído em água. Ela se recusava a tocar em qualquer alimento e seu rosto parecia abatido. Por mais que aquela imagem estivesse muito longe de se parecer com a da garota radiante que ela era, Edmund notou que a melancolia parecia trazer a tona uma beleza nova e muito mais madura.

Ela não olhou para ele. Manteve os olhos fixos na paisagem do lado de fora da janela, como se esperasse ganhar asas e sair voando dali. Não, ele não permitiria que ela ganhasse asas para fugir dele. Lucy era seu lindo canário, sua cotovia, e ela devia estar sempre perto e disposta a cantar para ele.

- Eu disse que não desejava ver ninguém. Do que me vale ser uma rainha se não posso nem mesmo ter uma simples ordem obedecida? – ela questionou num tom aborrecido e apático. Edmund deu mais um passo em direção a ela, mas ainda mantinha uma distância cerimoniosa.

- Rainha sim, mas como eu você não pode contrariar as vontades de Peter. – ele disse calmo.

- Se é uma mensagem de Peter, então por que ele mesmo não veio até mim, ou mandou um mensageiro? De todas as pessoas no mundo, ele tinha que mandar justamente você? – ela questionou irritada. Era uma atitude muito incomum nela, que sempre foi a mais simpática e educada da família.

- O assunto me diz respeito também. – Edmund disse simplesmente – Peter tem recebido muitas ofertas de casamento destinadas a você, agora que Susan decidiu não aceitar nenhum pretendente estrangeiro.

- E por que diabos isso lhe diz respeito? Cabe a mim e Peter concordarmos ou não com as propostas. – Lucy retrucou. Edmund não se deixou abalar pela atitude dela.

- Entre tantas propostas distintas está a minha. – ele disse sereno enquanto ela o encarava atônita – Estive com nosso estimado irmão agora a pouco e expus meu ponto de vista e algumas idéias.

- É impossível que Peter tenha concordado com qualquer barbaridade que você tenha dito. – ela respondeu com um leve tom de esperança.

- Impossível ou não, Peter aceitou, em nome de Nárnia e em seu nome, a minha proposta. – Edmund disse fazendo esforço para não soar presunçoso – Estou aqui para comunicar a você que estamos noivos e, no que depender de mim, a cerimônia se realizará o mais rápido possível.

- Mas eu não vou aceitar um absurdo destes! – ela disse se levantando de uma vez – É de mim que estão falando! Não serei tratada como um objeto de barganha! Peter vai ter que me ouvir!

- Tente, se isso te faz feliz. – Edmund deu de ombros – Aviso que será inútil.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Ed? – ela o encarou de fato pela primeira vez. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas exprimiam toda angustia e desilusão que ela estava sentindo. Edmund quis abraçá-la.

_**You reject my advances and desperate plea**__**  
**__**I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily**_

- Porque eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amava. – ele falou num tom mais baixo – Porque eu acreditei quando disse que tinha fé em mim. Porque você quer ficar em Nárnia e eu posso garantir isso. Porque você é tudo o que eu tenho. Gostaria que você acreditasse nisso, pelo menos você.

- Não faz sentido. – ela disse indignada.

- Não faz? Então por que você não resistiu na noite passada? Eu teria parado se você tivesse demonstrado qualquer sinal de rejeição, mas você não fez isso. – ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Eu não estava sóbria. – foi o argumento.

- Se isso deixa sua consciência tranqüila, então continue afirmando isso até que acredite. – ele disse sério – Você não estava tão bêbada assim e o que eu sei é que a bebia apenas te dá coragem para fazer coisas que você sempre quis. – Lucy se calou, com uma expressão de pavor no rosto – Mas minta pela primeira vez. Ficarei feliz em saber que sua primeira mentira foi para esconder o que sente por mim, ou pelo menos me iludirei pensando assim pelo resto da minha vida.

- Ed... – ela estava tão confusa, tão perdida, que não notou que em meio a troca de argumentos ele havia se aproximado. Uma das mãos dele, de uma maneira sorrateira, segurou a dela.

Lucy não disse nada por um longo tempo. Ele se sentiu confortável para seguir em frente e abraçá-la. Repousou sua cabeça no ombro dela e sentiu o perfume de rosas que ela tinha. Sem que ela notasse, ele tirou da pequena bolsa de veludo vermelho um anel de ouro, com uma flor maravilhosamente trabalhada pelo ourives e com um diamante cravado no centro. O anel deslizou pelo dedo dela, enquanto Edmund beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Ele se levantou e ergueu o rosto dela. Ela ainda chorava e em seu rosto passavam tantas emoções que ela não sabia qual sentir primeiro. Ela ainda estava furiosa e enojada, mas no meio de tantos sentimentos conflitantes, ele viu a dúvida e o carinho estampados na face dela.

- Desista, Lu. – ele sussurrou firme e rouco junto ao ouvido dela – Você sabe que eu vou acabar ganhando no fim das contas.

- Isso é errado... – foi o argumento vacilante dela.

- Eu digo o que é certo ou errado. Nós diremos o que é certo ou errado. – ele disse convicto – E agora eu digo que você é minha e vai ser sempre. Por mais que diga que não, por mais que me odeie neste momento. Eu estou te roubando para mim. Estou fazendo de você minha noiva.

- Isso não vai ser fácil. – ela tentou parecer segura. Ele sorriu um sorriso enviesado.

- E quem gosta de coisas fáceis? – sem avisou ele a beijou e, cegamente, a imprensou contra a parede do quarto, enquanto sua língua invadia impiedosamente a boca dela. Lucy emitiu um gemido que ele mal registrou.

Num lapso de consciência repentina, Lucy despertou do transe que Edmund lançava sobre ela. Num movimento brusco ela conseguiu empurrá-lo, mas ele insistia em continuar o beijo. Num ato instintivo, ela o estapeou. Edmund a soltou de imediato, enquanto a encarava num misto de raiva e desejo.

- Saia daqui! – ela ordenou com os lábios inchados e o cabelo totalmente desalinhado. Edmund sorriu malicioso.

- Eu vou, querida. – o tom era vingativo – Mas eu volto. E da próxima vez vou exigir muito mais de você, minha amada noiva. – ele deixou o quarto como um furacão, enquanto Lucy o observava atenta e então desviava o olhar para a aliança em seu dedo.

_**You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart **_

_**I will possess your heart**_

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, resolvi dar seqüência na história e desenvolver mais o Edmund. Bem, a idéia é "no amor e na guerra, vale tudo" até manipular o Grande Rei. Agradeço à Bell por ter me incentivado e ter sugerido a música do capítulo, que é I Will Possess Your Heart, da banda Death Cab For Cutie. Espero que goste e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	3. Enquanto houver esperança

_**Enquanto houver esperança**_

_**you could be my unintended choice**__**  
**__**to live my life extended**__**  
**__**you could be the one i'll always love**_

Uma semana, ela estava trancada em seu apartamento particular há uma semana, numa tentativa idiota de fugir de Edmund. Ela tinha certeza de que era idiota porque seu irmão conseguiria transpor a guarda a hora que bem entendesse e sem fazer esforço. Era um tipo de talento natural que ele tinha para driblar dificuldades quando queria alguma coisa.

Contra Edmund ela não tinha qualquer esperança de vitória, a menos que Peter interviesse, de preferência junto com Susan, e acabasse com aquela história absurda de casamento. Essa era sua única chance. Teria de convencê-lo a qualquer custo. Chorar, implorar, piscar seus grandes e expressivos olhos em direção ao Grande Rei e conquistar sua piedade. Ela não considerava o plano tão impossível assim. Peter sempre gostou de mimá-la como se fosse sua própria filha.

Depois de tantos dias planejando, ela criou coragem e deixou o quarto. Peter passava a maior parte do dia no gabinete estudando tratados, acordo, requerimentos e afins, então era para lá que ela devia ir. Se Edmund aparecesse no meio do caminho, então ele teria o gosto amargo da adaga dela. Ela não ia ceder tão fácil, nem que ele deixasse as pernas dela frouxas, como sempre acontecia quando ele a beijava.

Ela teria acreditado nele, se a declaração tivesse acontecido antes da maldita noite. Ela se sentiria culpada por causar sofrimento a ele, teria tentado confortá-lo de alguma forma, simplesmente porque ele era Ed, seu melhor amigo e companheiro. Mas ele havia sido traiçoeiro com ela, desleal e vil.

Não, ela não era inocente ao ponto de não saber o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher, tão pouco ignorava o fato de que Edmund havia se tornado um rapaz muito bonito e às vezes ela se pegava fantasiando. Mas ela resistiu à curiosidade, afastou os pensamentos maliciosos de sua mente e seguiu firme, enquanto ele, sem a menor consideração, a colocou a prova. Edmund a corrompeu e induziu ao maior dos pecados. Agora Lucy se martirizava por tudo o que havia acontecido. Por ter se entregado tão facilmente a algo tão errado.

Era por isso que ela precisava sair de lá. Deixar Nárnia o quanto antes, de preferência casada com um de seus pretendentes, para que tanto ela, quanto Edmund, tivessem a chance de seguir em frente com uma vida saudável. Só Peter poderia ajudá-la agora.

Ela chegou ao corredor onde ficava o gabinete real. Era uma sala de estudos ampla, equipada com uma biblioteca muito bem montada, que ficava na área mais vazia do palácio. Nunca havia ninguém nas proximidades da sala, o que a tornava ideal para o estudo minucioso de assuntos de Estado, mas naquele dia em especial, silêncio era algo que havia abandonado o lugar.

Lucy sempre foi curiosa. Talvez fosse curiosa de mais para seu próprio bem, mas os sons vindos da sala eram tão incomuns que ela não conseguiu se conter.

Vozes roucas pronunciavam gemidos incompreensíveis, respirações pesadas e ofegantes, o som de objetos caindo no chão. O som distinto de carne se chocando contra carne, algo que a fazia recordar a forma como o corpo de Edmund havia se chocado repetidamente contra o dela. Ela devia ter saído dali o quanto antes, mas a curiosidade e o apelo dos sons foi muito maior do que a força de vontade dela.

Silenciosa como um gato a espreita, ela caminhou até a porta do gabinete e abriu com cuidado uma pequena fresta na porta. Seus olhos capturaram imediatamente algumas peças de roupa jogadas pelo chão e seguindo o rastro peculiar ela finalmente encontrou a origem dos sons.

Peter, seu irmãos mais velho, estava ali, nu da cintura para baixo. O cabelo louro caia desordenado sobre os olhos azuis, enquanto alguns fios molhados pelo suor pregavam em sua testa. Seus braços fortes agarravam a cintura delgada de uma mulher, que a principio Lucy não reconheceu, enquanto ele a estocava num ritmo forte, que provocava o som desconfortável de dois corpos se chocando de forma quase selvagem

Lucy sentiu de imediato o calor ascender dentro de si e o desconforto entre suas pernas. Ela permaneceu estática, observando o casal atentamente, sem poder acreditar que seu irmão fosse capaz de tamanha demonstração de luxuria com uma mulher. Ela sempre imaginou Peter como um puritano exemplar e não podia estar mais equivocada.

As pernas da mulher eram alvas e torneadas, estavam cruzadas ao redor do quadril de Peter, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo e mais forte. Lucy moveu o corpo para a direita, numa tentativa de descobrir quem era a amante de seu irmão. Quem sabe a identidade daquela mulher pudesse ser útil numa barganha com o Grande Rei e assim permitir que Lucy atingisse seu objetivo.

Ela não precisou ver o rosto da mulher no fim das contas. O gritou rouco escapou da garganta quando a amante de seu irmão atingiu o orgasmo, chamando pelo nome dele. Lucy reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mas precisou ter certeza. Moveu-se mais um pouco e pode ver o rosto de Susan, contorcido numa expressão de puro prazer.

Lucy se afastou da porta de uma só vez, sentindo o grito de pânico se formar em sua garganta e fazer o caminho até sua boca, quando esta foi subitamente tapada por uma mão forte e suas costas foram pressionadas contra um corpo que ela conhecia bem.

Lucy tremeu ao sentir algo definitivamente rígido roçar contra suas várias camadas de saias e um braço forte enlaçá-la pela cintura, puxando-a para a sala vazia mais próxima. Lábios tocaram o lóbulo de sua orelha e uma língua sorrateira a lambeu provocando calafrios por todo seu corpo. Ela não podia gritar, tão pouco estava consciente o bastante para isso.

_**you could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions**__**  
**__**you could be the one i'll always love**_

- Eu tentei avisá-la. – a voz familiar de Edmund soou insuportável e sedutoramente rouca junto ao ouvido dela, enquanto uma das mãos dele buscava suspender a saia e as anáguas que ela estava usando – Agora que viu com seus próprios olhos que Peter está do meu lado, sugiro que façamos melhor que aqueles dois.

O nariz de Edmund percorreu a linha do pescoço de Lucy, sentindo o cheiro da pele perfumada. Num ato reflexo, Lucy jogou a cabeça para trás, repousando-a sobre o ombro dele. Ele a girou entre seus braços, desistindo de suspender as saias para conseguir roubar dela um beijo sedento.

Imprensá-la contra a parede impedia qualquer tentativa de fuga da parte dela. Uma mão de cada lado do corpo, puxando-a para si com uma urgência enlouquecedora. Em dado momento, Lucy conseguiu soltar suas mãos da prisão de músculos, e afundar seus dedos em meio à massa de cabelo escuro, arranhando o couro cabeludo, fazendo Edmund gemer entre seus lábios.

Qualquer pensamento coerente era impossível. Qualquer reação, que não a entrega, estava fadada ao fracasso. E ela o queria, por mais que negasse com todas as suas forças. Desejou em segredo, sonhou inúmeras vezes com as mãos dele sobre cada milímetro de sua pele e a realidade, por incrível que pareça, era melhor. Muito melhor.

As mãos dele desceram até as nadegas dela, apertando com força e então suspendendo o corpo dela, apoiando suas coxas. O vestido era um grande empecilho, mas com algum esforço, logo as pernas dela estavam enlaçando o quadril dele de forma dolorosamente prazerosa.

- Eu realmente odeio... – ele rosnou contra o pescoço dela, sugando-o com força, fazendo Lucy arfar – Odeio essas roupas. – a ereção ainda encoberte dele, roçava contra a virilha dela, provocando ainda mais a urgência do momento – Droga...Você vai me deixar louco, Lu! – aquilo fez ascender às luzes do juízo dentro dela. Num momento as mãos acariciavam o couro cabeludo dele, no outro puxavam os cabelos pela raiz com força, tentando empurrá-lo pra longe dela.

Edmund gritou de dor, mas foi um grito dividido entre penitência e prazer. Lucy aproveitou o momento para empurrá-lo com força e se livrar dele. Edmund a encarou furioso, enquanto Lucy tentava se colocar de forma apresentável.

Quem visse os dois naquele momento, diria que eram dois sobreviventes do maior tornado na história. Cabelos revoltos, roupas desalinhadas, parte dos seios de Lucy estava amostra. Edmund parecia selvagem, de uma forma intimidadora.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – ela questionou exasperada. Edmund passou as mãos pele o cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais revolto, para então encará-la com raiva e desejo.

- Exatamente o que você queria que eu fizesse. – ele respondeu rangendo os dentes – Pare de mentir, Lucy!

- PARE DE TENTAR ME FORÇAR A ISSO! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Forçar? Forçar? Você estava retribuindo, meu bem. Ouso dizer que estava gostando e aposto como te deixei totalmente molhada. – ele disse cínico.

- Eu odeio você! – ela rosnou. Edmund lançou a ela um olhar debochado.

- Uma pena pra você. A data está marcada e você vai se casar comigo de qualquer jeito, na próxima lua cheia. Isso te dá menos de duas semanas pra se acostumar com a idéia de dividir a cama comigo. – ele falou ferino – Garanto que prefiro que você aproveite nossas obrigações conjugais, mas se você se recusa a cooperar, tudo bem. Continuará sendo prazeroso pra mim do mesmo jeito.

Os gritos eventualmente chamaram a atenção do casal na sala ao lado. Logo Peter e Susan estavam abrindo a porta da sala vazia de uma vez, com expressões de alarme.

O Grande Rei não tivera tempo de abotoar o cinto e a camisa estava totalmente desalinha e para fora da calça, enquanto o penteado de Susan estava totalmente desfeito e o vestido fora do lugar. Eles encararam uns aos outros com expressões divididas entre a surpresa, a indignação, a solidariedade e o desgosto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Peter questionou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Edmund lançou a ele um olhar descrente.

- Uma discussão de casal e vocês estão atrapalhando. – foi à resposta dele.

- Se você mantivesse o mínimo de decência e discrição, eu até poderia cogitar a hipótese. – Peter rebateu – O que você pensa que está fazendo com ela? Você ainda deve respeito à Lucy.

- O que eu estou fazendo é brigar, mas o que eu estava fazendo não foi nada além do que você estava fazendo com a Susan na sala ao lado. Então por que você não vai pro inferno junto com a porra da sua coroa e aproveita pra conquistar mais algum título por lá. QUEM SABE ASSIM VOCÊ PARA DE SE METER ONDE NÃO DEVE! – sim, aquilo foi a gota d'água para um homem sexualmente frustrado. E sem qualquer aviso prévio, Susan e Lucy se viram no meio de uma discussão homérica entre dois reis.

Ultrajada e totalmente confusa, Lucy saiu correndo da sala em direção ao próprio quarto, com o rosto encoberto por lágrimas. Edmund observou a fuga com desespero e ansiedade. Por mais que as coisas estivessem fugindo do controle, ele não queria tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

Ele lançou a Susan um olhar de súplica, pra que a irmã mais velha interviesse junto à rainha Lucy.

- Vou tentar falar com ela. – Susan disse determinada – E vocês, pela Juba do Leão, tentem não se matar.

- Obrigado, Su. – Edmund agradeceu, enquanto a rainha deixava a sala em direção ao apartamento de Lucy. Edmund se virou outra vez para Peter, com olhos determinados – Aposto como Lucy vai tentar se livrar do casamento e vai jogar sujo pra isso. Fique avisado, Peter. NEM PENSE em ceder, não importa a chantagem emocional que ela usar, não importa se ela fizer você se sentir culpado por ser amante de Susan. Se você der o braço a torcer, eu JURO que declaro guerra a você e ai você vai lidar não com uma briga de família, mas com uma guerra civil!

- Não diga bobagens! – Peter disse.

- Experimente me desafiar e vamos ver quanto tempo você dura. – Edmund deu as costas pra ele – Se me der licença, eu preciso tomar um banho.

Susan conseguiu entrar no apartamento de Lucy sem grande esforço. O lugar estava revirado de pernas pro ar. Alguns móveis estavam quebrados, assim como alguns enfeites. Havia peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, jóias quebradas e Lucy estava atirada a cama, como um amontoado de trapos. Em todos aqueles anos, a rainha gentil jamais havia visto a irmã em tal estado e aquilo era preocupante.

Susan se sentou ao lado dela e de uma forma maternal acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados da irmã mais nova. Lucy soluçava de tanto chorar.

A rainha mais velha entendia a preocupação de Edmund. Lucy não era dada a demonstrações de fúria, ou descontrole. Era, de todos eles, a mais centrada e sempre amável. Vê-la naquele estado de desespero fez com que Susan se lembrasse de como havia se penalizado em virtude de seus sentimentos por Peter e como havia sofrido enquanto ele estava longe, numa guerra contra gigantes.

Não houve um só dia que ela não desejou que ele estivesse em casa, são e salvo, sendo abraçado por ela. Num esforço de afastá-lo de seu pensamento, ela quase se casou com o bárbaro Rabadash, mas ao chegar à Calormânia ela não teve forças para seguir em frente. Não quando o único homem que ela queria era Peter. Se não fosse por Edmund, seu plano de fuga e uma estratégia rápida de guerra, ela ainda estaria num país estrangeiro, atada a um homem horrendo.

Ela ainda se lembrava do estado de fúria em que Peter ficou quando soube do acontecido. Ele quis ordenar um ataque à Calormânia, com a ajuda do rei Lune, trucidar tudo o que encontrasse pelo caminho para se vingar. Ela não podia permitir, ela não podia perdê-lo em outra guerra estúpida. Tudo o que a rainha desejava era ele, seguro e em seus braços. Naquela mesma noite se tornaram amantes, após anos de negação silenciosa pelo que sentiam.

Era por tudo isso que Susan não se via capaz de reprimir Edmund por tentar, ainda que de uma forma autoritária e desastrosa, conquistar Lucy. Ela teria feito o mesmo por Peter no passado. E sua irmã, sua adorável irmã, estava perdida no meio de tantas coisas belas e torpes. Se a escolha coubesse à Susan, Edmund era de longe a melhor opção por tudo o que ele era. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era tentar convencer Lucy disso.

_**i'll be there as soon as i can**__**  
**__**but i'm busy**__**  
**__**mending broken**__**  
**__**pieces of the life i had before**_

- Por tudo o que é sagrado. – Susan suplicou – Olhe pra mim, Lu.

- Saia daqui! – ela disse no meio de um soluço mal contido – Não quero ver nenhum de vocês!

- Lu, por Aslam! Perdoe-me, eu imploro! – Susan implorou angustiada.

- Você estava com Peter! – Lucy disse histeria – COM PETER! NOSSO IRMÃO! Tem idéia do quão horrível tudo isso é? Só eu enxergo isso? – Susan abaixou a cabeça numa demonstração de vergonha.

- Sei o que está pensando, Lu. – a rainha gentil disse – Eu demorei muito tempo para aceitar que eu não estava ficando louca, ou que estava me tornando uma pessoa repulsiva. Eu não agüentava mais viver com a culpa de amá-lo como um homem e nunca poder concretizar isso. Eu fiz coisas horríveis e impensadas por causa disso, mas agora é diferente.

- Não é diferente! Vocês estavam JUNTOS! NUS! – Lucy não conseguia nem mesmo verbalizar a cena que presenciara – E agora estão num complô pra permitir que Edmund faça o mesmo comigo!

- É claro que eu estava com Peter, é claro que nós dividimos a mesma cama. Nos amamos e queremos ficar juntos. – Susan disse convicta – Não consigo mais ver como isso pode ser errado. Quanto a Edmund, a situação é delicada.

- Eu estou sendo barganhada como um objeto! – Lucy argumentou.

- Tem noção do que pode acontecer se Peter resolver ficar contra ele? Uma guerra civil, um país dividido e sujeito a invasões. – Susan disse temerosa – _Peter e Edmund são os únicos que possuem títulos e terras para isso, nós duas não temos defesas próprias, nem mesmo podemos governar sozinhas a menos que estejamos na condição de regentes_*. Mas uma coisa eu não posso negar. Edmund ama você e é por isso que ele está disposto a qualquer coisa. É por isso que não podemos arriscar!

- Ele está louco! Todos estão! – Lucy dizia desesperada.

- Eu sei que você também o ama. – Susan disse num tom ameno. Lucy empalideceu – Pode dizer que não, eu mesma fiz isso por anos. Eu vejo como vocês trocam olhares, como se partilhassem um segredo implícito. Ele sabe como agradá-la, como driblar seus momentos difíceis, sabe fazê-la rir e você, dês de que chegamos à Narnia, faz o mesmo com ele. – Susan acariciou os cabelos dela – Eu e Peter não queremos que você se afaste de nós por causa de um casamento qualquer. Entregá-la a um estrangeiro é perigoso de mais. Se aceitá-lo, poderemos ficar todos juntos, como sempre. Você vai poder viver aqui pra sempre como é o seu desejo.

- Me deixe sozinha. – Lucy sussurrou.

- Vou deixá-la, mas antes eu queria te contar uma coisa. – Susan disse tentando disfarçar a felicidade enquanto mostrava para Lucy um novo anel em sua mão, um grande solitário de diamante. A pedra tinha um tamanho escandaloso. Quanto maior o diamante, maior o amor. Era o que diziam na Inglaterra. – Peter e eu vamos nos casar. O plano era que nos casássemos no mesmo dia que vocês. Um casamento duplo.

- Poupe-me. – Lucy resmungou.

- Como quiser. Adorei o seu anel também. – Susan disse resignada – Queria que gostasse de usá-lo como eu gosto de usar o meu. – depois disso, ela deixou o quarto.

Ele tinha esperanças de que com a interseção de Susan as coisas melhorassem, mas ele devia saber que Lucy, quando queria, conseguia ser mais teimosa que uma mula. Ao menos ele estava preparado para as movimentações dela e sua queria noiva lançou mão da mais previsível de todas as chantagens emocionais. Greve de fome era no mínimo uma atitude infantil, mas foi o bastante para deixar Peter e Susan desorientados.

Edmund insistiu para que os preparativos para o casamento seguissem normalmente. O máximo que aconteceria seria Lucy entrar no templo alguns quilos mais magra do que o normal. As costureiras, com a autorização do Grande Rei, entravam e saiam dos aposentos de Lucy o tempo todo para manter o vestido de noiva ajustado.

Apenas por precaução, ele deixou alguns pássaros e gatos de olho nela. Não gostava de recorrer à espionagem quando o assunto envolvia Lucy. Por uma questão de respeito e confiança, a palavra dela sempre foi o bastante para ele, mas naquela situação ele achou melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Até onde ela sabia, a greve de fome estava funcionando bem aos seus propósitos. Susan e Peter estavam desorientados e tentavam a todo custo persuadi-la a comer. Enquanto todos se preocupassem com a saúde dela, Lucy aproveitaria a distração deles para por seu plano em prática.

Nada, nem ninguém a impediria de fugir e ela faria isso nem que tivesse que se casar com um de seus pretendentes. De todos eles, Corin da Arquelândia parecia o mais adequado. Era uma criança ainda, mas sempre foi deslumbrado pelas rainhas de Nárnia. Seu irmão mais velho já estava comprometido com Lady Aravis Tarcaína, mas a família real da Arquelândia não negaria apoio a ela. Lucy estava certa disso.

Ela escreveu cartas. Uma para o rei Lune, com uma resposta de aceitação ao pedido de casamento em nome do filho e uma carta para Corin, dizendo-se perdidamente apaixonada por ele, instigando-o a persuadir o pai para que a acolhesse e lhe desse asilo. Ela disse que o Grande Rei Peter e o Rei Edmund estavam determinados a não permitir que ela se casasse, mesmo que estivesse tomada de amores pelo jovem príncipe.

Lucy conhecia Corin bem o bastante para saber que sua vaidade seria um fator determinante para salvá-la daquele desastre. Se o príncipe estivesse tão encantado por ela quanto Lucy supunha, então ele faria qualquer coisa para concretizar sua vontade de tê-la como noiva. Ela poderia enganá-lo depois. Poderia manter um casamento casto por tempo suficiente para que conseguisse uma anulação no futuro.

Uma parte dela se sentia mal por enganar Corin, que sempre foi um garoto amável com ela, mas era a única chance de se livrar de Edmund. Infelizmente, sua determinação ao escrever as cartas era seriamente abalada toda vez que ela olhava para o anel de noivado em sua mão e recordava os momentos de luxuria enlouquecida que havia dividido com Ed nos últimos dias.

Lucy era obrigada a admitir que nas mãos de Edmund ela estava perdida. Ele sempre teve essa capacidade de fazer dela o que bem entendesse. Sem qualquer esforço, ele conseguia fazer o corpo dela queimar por dentro, mas desta vez ela seria forte. Estava certa de que amá-lo daquela maneira era algo muito errado.

Ela enviou as cartas por meio de um mensageiro confiável e esperou quatro dias, o tempo necessário para alcançar a capital da Arquelândia, para por em prática a segunda fase do plano. Mandou que sua égua fosse preparada e mantida trancada na ultima baia do estábulo, onde era mais escuro e ninguém poderia perceber qualquer movimentação suspeita. Preparou uma sacola de viagem com comida, água e sua adaga, a que ganhou em seu primeiro Natal em Nárnia. Deixaria para trás apenas o frasco de diamante contendo o suco da flor de fogo. A cura para qualquer doença ou ferimento era um tesouro que devia ser usufruído por seu povo.

O palácio estava silencioso, todos pareciam estar dormindo. Já passava da meia noite quando ela deixou seu apartamento em direção a estrebaria real, com o máximo de cuidado possível para não ser pega em flagrante.

A estrebaria estava escura e, tirando os cavalos, não havia uma viva alma ali dentro. Ela caminhou até a baia onde sua égua estava. Preparou a cela, jogou a bolsa de viagem sobre o animal. Ela se preparava para montar, quando ouviu a porta da baia ser fechada. Lucy olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Edmund encarando-a.

_**first there was the one who challenged**__**  
**__**all my dreams and all my balance**__**  
**__**he could never be as good as you**__**  
**_

O rosto dele estava parcialmente oculto pelas sombras, mas ela sabia que seus olhos negros queimavam em fúria. Lucy tentou pensar numa maneira de driblá-lo, mas o espaço era pouco e o cavalo reduzia ainda mais a possibilidade de movimentação. Ele avançou em direção a ela.

Lucy gritou quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e num movimento brusco jogou-a sobre os ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas. Numa tentativa desesperada, ela socou repetidamente as costas dele, enquanto gritava, esperneava e tentava pedir socorro sem receber qualquer resposta.

- ME LARGA! – ela berrava a plenos pulmões – ME PONHA NO CHÃO OU VOU MANDÁ-LO ENFORCAR EM PRAÇA PÚBLICA!

- Você pode até tentar, querida. – a voz dele parecia um rosnado – Quando a lei de sucessão, poderes e competências foi editada e promulgada, foi justamente para evitar problemas diplomáticos, caso você e Susan casassem com um estrangeiro. Quem diria que isso serviria como uma garantia de que você jamais pudesse se livrar de mim dando uma ordem dessas.

- EU VOU FAZER UM ESCÂNDALO, ENTÃO TODOS VÃO SABER O QUÃO LOUCO VOCÊ ESTÁ! – ela continuava gritando.

- Você JÁ está fazendo um escândalo, meu bem. E adivinhe só, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – a esta altura, metade do palácio já tinha acordado com a gritaria. Susan e Peter levantaram, usando roupas de dormir e com as caras amassadas. Apenas observaram a cena sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Ninguém diria qualquer coisa, não com Edmund tão furioso.

Ele a carregou sobre os ombros até seu próprio apartamento. Ordenou aos guardas que não permitissem a entrada de ninguém e mantivessem a porta fechada até que ele dissesse o contrário.

Edmund entrou em seu quarto e sem qualquer cerimônia jogou Lucy sobre a cama. Ela o encarou firme, mas não conseguia negar o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Nunca, em toda sua vida, ela vira Edmund tão furioso e descontrolado. Não sabia dizer o que ele faria, mas o mais provável é que ela não gostaria nem um pouco.

- Estou te dando uma chance e uma chance apenas. Aproveite-a muito bem. – Edmund disse entre dentes enquanto atirava contra ela dois pedaços de papel. Lucy não precisou ler para saber do que se tratava. A assinatura e o brasão pertenciam a ela. Eram as cartas destinadas à Corin e ao rei Lune. – O QUE É ISSO?

- Cartas. – ela disse audaciosa – Esqueceu como se lê, irmão? – ela pode notar o quão difícil foi para ele conter uma reação violenta, mas Ed sempre foi o mais controlado de todos eles.

- Príncipe Corin da Arquelândia! – Edmund disse enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva – CORIN DA ARQUELÂNDIA! AQUELE FEDELHO!

- Sim, eu sei quem ele é. – Lucy disse em desafio.

- Eu sempre soube que você poderia ser perigosa se quisesse, mas nunca imaginei que chegaria a este ponto! Sua vibora em forma de gente! – Edmund avançou contra ela e a agarrou pelos cabeços da nuca, arrancando um grito de dor da rainha – Quem você pensa que é para me trair desse jeito? Arquitetar uma fuga! Pedir asilo a um rei caduco e ainda por cima seduzir um menino que nem saiu das fraudas!

- Sou uma rainha e estou no meu direito! Há uma proposta de casamento oferecida pela Arquelândia e eu a aceitei! – Lucy resistiu à dor sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele – Corin é um jovem muito amável, tenho certeza de que seria um noivo exemplar.

- EU SOU O SEU NOIVO! – Edmund gritou contra ela – Há um acordo assinado por Peter e eu. Você não pode se comprometer com ninguém enquanto o acordo existir. Em outras palavras, você é minha! – a mão que a puxava pelos cabelos relaxou, enquanto a mão livre de Edmund pousou sobre o rosto dela com carinho. Por um momento ela não acreditou em seus olhos, mas Edmund estava prestes a chorar – Por que? Por que você faz isso comigo? – a voz era dolorosa de se ouvir – Vê-la declarando amor por outro homem, ainda que seja mentira. Tem noção do tanto que isso dói?

Lucy não soube como reagir e ele se aproveitou do momento de dúvida para deitá-la sobre a cama, imprensando o corpo dela contra o dele, apoiando-se sobre os antebraços. Os lábios estavam a milímetros dos dela. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, tão perdido e ainda assim tão certo do que queria. Nada no mundo era capaz de desviá-lo de um objetivo, nada no mundo iria impedi-lo de ter sua rainha.

_**you could be my unintended choice**__**  
**__**to live my life extended**__**  
**__**you should be the one i'll always love**__**  
**_

- Não vou deixar você fugir de mim, nunca mais. – ele sussurrou – Preciso de você, Lu. Sempre precisei.

Ele beijou o rosto dela com carinho. Roçou o nariz contra a pele aveludada do pescoço e se perdeu com o perfume. Lucy sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer quando ele beijou atrás de sua orelha. Era impossível não sentir a excitação crescente dele pressionando-a.

Por fim Edmund a beijou de forma sedenta e apaixonada, de uma forma que a deixava tonta. Se ela estivesse raciocinando direito, estaria se perguntando se havia alguma possibilidade de resistir a ele, mas para isso ela já sabia a resposta. Não havia chance de escapatória, não havia salvação quando Edmund a beijava. Tudo o que ela queria estava ali, diante dela.

Ele parou o beijo, se sentou sobre a cama e a puxou para si. Com as saias suspensas, Lucy se viu sentada sobre ele, num contato súbito e enlouquecedor. Edmund deslizou as mangas do vestido pelos ombros dela, cobrindo-os em seguida de beijos. O vestido caiu até a altura da cintura e enquanto se beijavam o jovem rei desatava os laços do espartilho.

Os beijos desceram até o vale dos seios dela quando Edmund finalmente conseguiu desatar o espartilho e jogá-lo do outro lado do quarto. Ele usou uma das mãos para acariciar o seio exposto, segurando o mamilo entre o indicador e o dedão, sentido-o enrijecer. Lucy gemeu languidamente, enquanto ela a puxava para ainda mais perto, de modo que a entrada dela roçasse contra sua excitação latente.

Foi quando Lucy percebeu que ele usava roupas de mais. Suas mãos deixaram os cabelos dele para desabotoar o colete que ele usava. A camisa de linho por baixo das vestes era finíssima e folgada, muito mais fácil de ser removida e ela cuidou disso em segundos. Agora ele usava apenas a calça presa por um laço frouxo e as botas de montaria.

Edmund a jogou de uma vez sobre a cama, fazendo-a gritar de susto. Numa urgência descoordenada, ele puxou o vestido dela até os joelhos, para que caíssem no chão, junto com o restante da roupa de baixo que ela usava. Afoito, ele arrancou as próprias botas e desfez o nó da calça, ficando totalmente nu diante dela.

Lucy tremeu involuntariamente ao vê-lo diante de si, totalmente exposto. Edmund se sentia desesperado, ansioso, como se fosse a primeira vez que dividia a cama com uma mulher. Subiu até o leito e a puxou pelas pernas até que a entrada dela estivesse a milímetros dele. Deitou-se sobre ela e deixou que sua mão buscasse as áreas mais quentes daquele corpo macio.

Lucy mordeu os lábios quando sentiu os dedos dele dentro de si, estimulando-a e provocando reações involuntárias de seu corpo. Ela estava tão úmida e quente que Edmund não se sentia capaz de seguir com a exploração intima, enquanto sentia seu próprio desejo por ela de forma tão dolorosa.

Ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela, ouvindo o protesto de Lucy. Sem qualquer cuidado, sem qualquer sinal de calma, ele a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo-a gritar. Queria descontar nela toda raiva e todo medo que havia sentido por aquela tentativa absurda de fuga, mas nunca imaginou o quanto isso poderia ser prazeroso.

O ritmo imposto por ele era forte, selvagem, enquanto a boca de Edmund a devorava sem pudor ou misericórdia. Lucy arfava e gemia alto, quase gritando à medida que ele a estocava buscando seu próprio alívio.

Em dado momento ele a agarrou firme pela cintura, estocando-a o mais fundo possível e num movimento que custou todo seu controle, inverteu as posições, deixando-a sentada sobre a virilha dele. Lucy tinha o controle e ele uma visão privilegiada do corpo dela. Agora era a vez dela buscar o prazer por conta própria, uma forma constrangedora que Edmund havia encontrado para provar a ela que o desejo era mutuo.

Lucy começou a dançar sobre ele, cavalgando-o com alguma dificuldade a princípio, até conseguir encontrar o ritmo que mais lhe agradava. Edmund a incentivava nos movimentos, apertando-a no traseiro com vontade, arranhando as coxas, fazendo de sua rainha uma amazona impetuosa, em meio a uma cavalgada alucinada, sobre um cavalo selvagem.

Não conseguindo mais conter o orgasmo, Lucy arranhou o tórax exposto dele enquanto se permitia a mais completa entrega ao prazer, emitindo um gemido rouco. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse o alívio de Edmund escorrendo entre suas pernas.

Ainda montada nele, Lucy deitou sobre o corpo languido de Edmund, exausta de mais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. Edmund beijou o topo da cabeça dela com carinho, enquanto a abraçava com força. A rainha começava a se render ao sono, sem perceber que ele continuava dentro dela.

_**i'll be there as soon as i can**__**  
**__**but i'm busy mending broken**__**  
**__**pieces of the life i had before**__****_

_**before you**_

_**Nota da autora: Esse capítulo levou o troféu "maior quantidade de cenas comprometedoras" da minha carreira de escritora de fic's. Devido à falta de reviews, dou todo crédito do seguimento da história à Bell, que tem servido de cobaia.**_

_**Agora teremos o momento cultural da Lady Bee, referente ao trecho marcado em uma das falas da Susan. Isso foi uma referência à Lei Sálica, que é o estilo de lei de sucessão adotada em muitos países monarquistas. O trono e os títulos passam diretamente para os filhos do sexo masculino, respeitando-se a ordem de nascimento. Imagino que seja o estilo de sucessão adotado em Nárnia, pq tanto Susan quanto Lucy tem apenas o título de "rainha", enquanto Peter e Edmund tem títulos extras. Quando se trata das mulheres de uma família real, elas normalmente estão vinculadas ao título do marido. Quando nasce é uma princesa e nada mais, quando se casa ela perde o título de nascimento e passa a adotar o título do marido na condição de consorte (rainha consorte, princesa consorte, duquesa consorte, etc).**_

_**Ducados e condados são porções de terra vinculadas aos títulos de duque e conde (Edmund possui ambos, além do título de rei). Peter possui o restante das terras, Susan e Lucy não tem nada. No momento, a linha de sucessão de Nárnia tem como herdeiro imediato ao trono do Grande Rei o próprio Edmund, até que Peter tenha filhos. Só na ausência de Edmund é que as rainhas teriam direito a assumir o reino. É justamente pelo fato de possuir terras que Edmund poderia muito bem instaurar uma guerra civil. Isso crianças, é o exemplo claro de que monarquia com quatro reis só pode existir em ficção. Não tentem fazer isso em casa.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem. Musica do capítulo é Unintended, do Muse.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Segredos trancados num guarda roupas

_**Segredos trancados num guarda roupas **_

_**And the hardest part**____**  
**__**Was letting go not taking part**____**  
**__**Was the hardest part**____**  
**__**And the strangest thing**____**  
**__**Was waiting for that bell to ring**____**  
**__**It was the strangest start**___

Ele acordou procurando por ela ao seu lado da cama. Era um hábito insistente, mas ela já havia tentado fugir antes e o que ele mais temia é que um dia ela conseguisse de fato. Edmund ficou feliz ao sentir a textura da pele exposta dela contra seus dedos. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou para si, enquanto fundava o nariz na curva do pescoço dela. Lucy resmungou.

- Eu estava tentando dormir. – ela resmungou, enquanto Edmund ria um riso gutural.

- Me desculpe por isso. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Se você não tentasse fugir, ou sumisse de uma hora pra outra, eu não faria esse tipo de coisa.

- Você sabe ser chato e inconveniente quando quer. – ela resmungou enquanto se aconchegava no peito dele e fechava os olhos outra vez – Posso voltar a dormir, ou você quer me amarrar antes só pra ter certeza de que vou continuar aqui.

- A idéia é tentadora. – ele roubou um beijo rápido dela – Mas vou deixar como está. – ele beijou a bochecha dela desta vez – Me diga que você desistiu de fugir, pela Juba do Leão.

- E existe alguma possibilidade de fugir de você? – Lucy perguntou impaciente – Eu estou desistindo, oficialmente, de tentar fazer algo que eu nunca quis de verdade.

- Posso ter esperanças de que você sente alguma coisa por mim? – ele pareceu inseguro da resposta.

- Eu me condenei por pensar em você e desejar você como uma mulher deseja um homem. Eu tentei negar que o que eu sentia era mais do que amor fraternal e você não facilitou em nada. – ela sorriu um sorriso bobo – Acho que eu amo meu noivo no fim das contas.

Aquele foi o primeiro dia de uma felicidade sufocante e plena, que consumia a ambos numa única chama. Edmund e Lucy se casaram uma semana depois, diante de toda corte. Peter e Susan também trocaram votos e alianças no mesmo dia e os festejos duraram semanas a fio.

Peter havia encomendado ao pintor real dois retratos de casamento, que mais tarde se tornaram as duas peças mais importantes da galeria do palácio, ao lado do quadro da coroação.

Susan passou a usar os títulos de Grande Rainha Consorte, Imperatriz Consorte das Ilhas Solitárias e Senhora de Cair Paravel. Seu trono passou para o lado direito, junto ao trono do Grande Rei, onde permaneceu por muitos anos.

Lucy, por sua vez, passou a usar o título de Rainha Consorte de Nárnia, Duquesa do Ermo do Lampião e Condessa dos Mares Ocidentais. Seu trono foi mudado para o lado esquerdo ao trono de Edmund, de onde eles governaram de mãos dadas por muito tempo.

Dois meses após o casamento, Susan começou a demonstrar os primeiros sinais da gravidez e tanto ela, quanto Peter, ficaram radiantes com a idéia. O povo comemorou a perspectiva de um herdeiro quase tanto quanto a chegada do mesmo. O Grande Príncipe, que parecia desaparecer entre as mãos do pai, de tão pequeno, foi batizado com o nome de Henry e nunca uma criança foi tão amada quando aquele pequeno.

Lucy adorava o sobrinho e até mesmo Edmund se aventurava nas tentativas de segurá-lo no colo, sem a menor habilidade para isso. Entretanto, por mais que estivesse feliz pelos irmãos, Lucy não podia deixar de se perguntar por que ela ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de gravidez.

_**I could feel it go down**____**  
**__**Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth**____**  
**__**Silver lining the clouds**____**  
**__**Ooh! **__**And I**____**  
**__**I wish that I could work it out**___

O que começou como uma questão incomoda, se tornou uma culpa. Ela queria um filho também e sabia que Edmund desejava mais do que tudo ter seus próprios herdeiros. O povo exigia isso de seus soberanos, mas não importava o que fizessem, nada demonstrou resultados. Lucy nunca apresentou nenhum sinal, nenhuma suspeita.

Edmund não tocava no assunto, procurava não preocupá-la com isso e estava convicto de que os filhos viriam quando fosse a hora certa. Ele evitava a todo custo pensar na hipótese de esterilidade. Tanto ele quanto Lucy eram jovens e extremamente saudáveis, não havia porque levantar uma suspeita tão absurda.

Ele a amava independente de qualquer coisa. Ainda que não tivessem filhos, ainda que nunca pudessem criar suas próprias crianças, ele continuaria amando sua esposa e irmã mais do que qualquer coisa. Era por causa de Lucy que ele era um homem melhor, mais justo, mais seguro, mais companheiro.

Foram anos muito felizes, em que dividiram a cama e o comando do reino. Lucy tinha um talento invejável para a diplomacia, com seu jeito cativante, enquanto Edmund mantinha sua mente focada nas leis e nas estratégias de batalha. Peter e Susan se dividiam entre o governo e a troca de fraldas de uma criança hiperativa, que ocupava maior parte do tempo de toda criadagem do palácio.

Foram tempos de paz e prosperidade. O príncipe Henry já tinha quase quatro anos quando Susan começou a demonstrar os sinais novamente. Foi quando Lucy e Edmund tiveram sua primeira grande crise após o casamento, mas ele só se deu conta da gravidade da situação quando a encontrou chorando sozinha enquanto alisava sua barriga plana.

Ele não tocou no assunto, nem ela. Era algo desnecessário. Entretanto, Edmund se sentia angustiado e de mãos atadas diante da situação. Queria que ela acreditasse que não havia qualquer importância, queria que ela entendesse que ele jamais a amaria menos por uma questão como aquela, queria ser capaz de dar a ela um filho.

Peter não estava habituado a ver Edmund tão sério e introspectivo como naqueles dias. Ainda que o Rei Justo fosse o mais reservado entre eles, sua atitude monossilábica estava se tornando preocupante e perturbadora. Lucy também não parecia tão radiante como sempre foi e demonstrava um semblante abatido, por mais que disfarçasse.

O Grande Rei encontrou com o irmão mais jovem na biblioteca. Edmund encarava com olhos preocupados os novos projetos de lei. Peter não fez barulho, tentou não perturbar o Rei Justo, mas foi impossível ficar calado quando viu que seu irmão caçula chorava em silêncio.

- Pela Juba do Leão! O que aconteceu, Ed? – Peter perguntou subitamente e Edmund tentou secar os olhos antes que seu estado fosse denunciado, mas foi em vão.

- Não é nada. – ele disse rapidamente.

- Como nada? – Peter retrucou – Nunca te vi neste estado, então por tudo que é sagrado, diga o que está acontecendo com você! – ele falou enérgico – Algum problema com Lucy?

- Eu não agüento mais. – Edmund sussurrou – Eu não sei mais o que fazer para animá-la! É uma tortura ter de encará-la todos os dias, saber o que ela espera de mim e não conseguir atender ao mais simples dos desejos.

- Do que estamos falando exatamente? – Peter perguntou preocupado.

- Lucy quer filhos, assim como os seus e de Susan. – Edmund disse, fazendo força para controlar uma nova crise de choro – Quatro anos de casamento, Peter! Quatro anos dividindo a cama, vivendo como marido e mulher em todo sentido da expressão e nada! Nem mesmo uma suspeita. – ele disse angustiado – Para mim não faz diferença, eu já tenho tudo o que poderia desejar da vida, mesmo que a idéia de ter filhos seja agradável. Mas para ela é diferente. Ela deseja desesperadamente poder segurar uma criança nos braços e poder chamá-la de sua.

- Lucy acha que estamos cobrando algo dela? – Peter pareceu perturbado com aquilo – Ed, isso tudo é desnecessário. Enquanto ela ficar se preocupando deste jeito não vai conseguir.

- Eu tentei dizer a ela, mas ela não quer ouvir nada sobre o assunto! E eu jamais a cobrei neste sentido! Acho que ela dá ouvidos de mais aos súditos. – Edmund disse desesperado – Ela pensa que é estéril, sei que pensa, mas não consigo evitar a idéia de que talvez o problema seja comigo.

- Bobagem! – Peter disse definitivo – Estão se preocupando com um assunto que não faz o menor sentido! Você e Lucy são jovens e tem muito tempo! Por que não viajam um pouco? Peguem um navio e façam um cruzeiro pelas Ilhas Solitárias, usem a desculpa de uma viagem diplomática e faça uma lua de mel! – Peter disse entusiasmado – Lucy vai esquecer essa bobagem e aposto como não demorará mais que três meses para que ela não agüente mais o balanço do navio de tanto enjôo!

- Acho que pode dar certo. – Edmund murmurou – Podemos ir até Galmar, podemos visitar as Ilhas. Faz tempo que ela não deixa a corte.

- Susan me disse uma vez que uma mulher só concebe quando não se sente na obrigação. Longe daqui ela não verá Susan aumentar de tamanho a cada dia, nem ouvirá comentários impróprios. Aposto como as duas podem ter filhos quase que na mesma época. – Peter disse empolgado – Além do mais, tenho boas notícias que podem ajudar.

- Quais? – Edmund o encarou esperançoso.

- Avistaram um cervo branco correndo pelos bosques. – Peter abriu um sorriso – Lembra-se da lenda?

- Quem consegue caçar um cervo branco tem qualquer desejo atendido. – Edmund murmurou – Preparem os cães e os cavalos. Vamos sair para caçar logo pela manhã! – o Rei Justo disse enquanto se levantava de uma vez.

- É assim que se fala! Caçaremos pelo parto tranqüilo, pela saúde dos meus filhos e para que você tenha os seus. Depois disso você e Lucy saem em lua de mel. Não tem como dar errado.

_**And the hardest part**____**  
**__**Was letting go not taking part**____**  
**__**You really broke my heart (oh)**__**  
**__**And I tried to sing**____**  
**__**But I couldn't think of anything**____**  
**__**It was the hardest part (oh)**___

Todos os servos foram avisados da grande caçada. Edmund correu para avisar Lucy a respeito do cervo branco e convidá-la para uma viagem às Ilhas Solitárias. As noticias pareceram animá-la e o jovem rei teve esperanças de que seus problemas se resolvessem.

Na manhã seguinte os reis esperavam por suas rainhas em frente aos portões. Susan se atrasou em virtude dos enjôos matinais, mas logo ela e Lucy surgiram, vestindo trajes de caça, com golas e punhos de pele, e bonés. Edmund não pode deixar de contemplar a própria esposa por um momento. Ela nunca pareceu tão bonita, ou tão serena. Uma sensação estranha brotou em seu peito e ele teve que afastar o pensamento de que nunca mais a veria de forma tão perfeita.

Eles montaram seus cavalos e partiram em disparada, em busca do lendário cervo branco.

Estavam cansados após a longa jornada, mas conseguiram avistar o animal e persegui-los até a parte mais densa da floresta. O lugar tomado por pinheiro tornava a cavalgada impossível e eles tiveram de seguir a pé.

Peter insistiu para que Susan esperasse com o restante da corte, mas a rainha se recusou terminantemente. Edmund e Lucy seguiram firmes, de mãos dadas, até que a rainha avistou algo peculiar em meio aos pinheiros e correu para ver do que se tratava.

Lucy parou diante de um lampião que parecia solitário no meio de um lugar tão improvável. Ela o encarou curiosa, tocou o metal frio e então olhou para o marido e os irmãos. Todos olhavam para o ponto fraco de luz, com semblantes que denotavam vago reconhecimento, como uma estranha sensação de já ter vivenciado aquilo antes.

- É como estar no sonho dentro de um sonho. – Lucy murmurou, antes de avançar até o lugar onde os pinheiros eram ainda mais densos, logo atrás do lampião.

- Espere, Lu! – Edmund tentou agarrá-la pela mão antes que se metesse em meio as arvores, mas Lucy já estava muito longe. O Rei Justo, seguido dos irmãos, correram atrás da jovem.

A caminhada difícil entre os galhos e folhas, logo se tornou mais suave, como se fossem atingidos por camadas e camadas de pele, até que os movimentos se tornaram limitados e que os quatro dessem de cara com uma placa de madeira.

Num empurrão, a placa cedeu e eles caíram no chão duro de tábuas do quarto vazio na casa do professor. Edmund buscou imediatamente o rosto de Lucy para se assegurar de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Ele a encontrou. Cabelos curtos, grandes olhos brilhantes e ingênuos, bochechas rechonchudas, mãos pequenas, pés pequenos...O corpo de uma criança.

Ela chorava com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Ele nem tentou olhar para o próprio corpo. Sabia exatamente como estava e com quantos anos, fisicamente. Ele se arrastou até ela e a abraçou forte, enquanto ela soluçava apavorada.

- Crianças... – ela sussurrou apavorada.

- Calma, Lu. – ele disse afagando os cabelos dela – Vai ficar tudo bem. Mantenha a calma. – ele sussurrou – Não importa. Ainda te amo. Te amo.

_**I could feel it go down**____**  
**__**You left the sweetest taste in my mouth**____**  
**__**Silver lining the clouds**____**  
**__**Ooh! And I**____**  
**__**Ooh! And I**____**  
**__**I wonder what it's all about**____****_

_**I wonder what it's all about...**___

Ela o agarrou mais forte. Nem se lembravam dos irmãos até um grito de dor rasgar o silencio do quarto. Eles se viraram para ver a origem do som e encontraram Susan contorcida no chão.

Sangue rubro escorria pelas pernas da garota, manchando as meias brancas que ela usava. Peter correu até ela, abraçando-a sem saber o que fazer. O Grande Rei, que agora não era nada além de um garoto, estava em pânico e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi encara o irmão mais novo.

- VÁ BUSCAR AJUDA! RÁPIDO! – ele ordenou, enquanto abraçava Susan com mais força – Su, agüente firme! Agüente!

Não demorou para que o professor viesse correndo. Daí pra frente foi tudo muito rápido e frenético. Susan foi levada às pressas para o hospital. O lugar estava apinhado de gente, por causa da falta de recursos que a guerra causava. Peter a acompanhou por boa parte do caminho, enquanto contava ao professor o que havia acontecido. É claro que ele teve de omitir a parte em que ele e Susan eram casados e que o filho que ela acabara de perder era dele.

A versão oficial era vergonhosa, mas preferível. Susan foi vitima de um estupro, no caminho até o campo e o aborto poderia ser considerado como uma benção à menina, que ainda não tinha estrutura para dar a luz a uma criança.

Edmund e Lucy ficaram na mansão, fingindo não saber o que estava acontecendo e afirmando um ao outro que logo Susan estaria bem.

Edmund olhou mais uma vez para Lucy, esperando enxergar nela algum sinal da mulher linda, que usava roupas com gola de pele e sorria para ele. De lembrança apenas aqueles olhos doces. Eles se abraçaram em silêncio. O corpo dele não reagiu como de costume.

Ele não se sentia quente, nem sentia a urgência de descobrir a pele por debaixo das camadas de roupa. Eles não sentiam nada além de um amor casto e profundo. Nunca deixariam de amar um ao outro, ainda que o desejo não existisse, em virtude dos corpos não estarem prontos para isso.

Edmund beijou o rosto dela e permitiu que Lucy recostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- O que faremos agora? – Lucy perguntou baixo – Se descobrirem...

- Não vão descobrir. – ele afirmou convicto – Seremos cuidadosos e não há como comprovarem que somos casados.

- Você ainda me deseja? – ela perguntou com medo.

- Eu te amo. Desejo não é tudo e tenho certeza de que voltará com o tempo. – ele disse num tom calmo – Eu não vou deixar de sentir o que sinto por você, nem vou te abandonar. Você continua sendo minha esposa, não importa como ou o que aconteça. Entendeu?

- Eu queria filhos, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Agora me sinto aliviada por não termos tido nenhum. Eu não agüentaria. Pobre Susan! Pobre Peter.

- Pobre Henry. – Edmund completou – Ele é o Grande Rei agora. Com apenas quatro anos e sozinho.

- Acha que o veremos novamente? – ela perguntou enquanto uma lágrima insistente caia.

- Acho que voltaremos um dia, mas não acho que o encontraremos. O tempo é muito diferente... Pode ser que ele já esteja...

- Eu sei. – ela disse pondo fim ao assunto – O tempo. Olhe para nós. Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, Lu. – ele disse conformado – Aslam tem seus próprios caminhos, mas para mim não importa. Não foi ele ou Nárnia que me fizeram amar você. Eu não me importo se somos crianças, ou se você ainda não tem seios. – ele riu – Eu vou esperar e vou continuar te amando. Quem sabe, se voltarmos um dia e nos for permitido ficar, então poderemos ter nossos filhos e vivermos como marido e mulher se ter medo disso. E mesmo que não aconteça, eu continuarei aqui.

- Eu te amo, Ed. – ela o abraçou ainda mais forte – Mas por enquanto, este é um segredo que deve ticar dentro do guarda-roupas.

_**Everything I know is wrong**____**  
**__**Everything I do, it just comes undone**____**  
**__**Everything is torn apart**____**  
**__**Oh and that's the hardest part**____**  
**__**That's the hardest part**__**  
**__**Oh and that's the hardest part**____**  
**__**That's the hardest part**___

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, demorei, mas postei. Foi meio no susto e se não fosse a review da Estrela Potter, nem sei se teria seguido em frente. Entretanto, saiu o capítulo. Trágico? Sim, essa é a idéia. O mundo real volta a ser parte da vida deles e daqui pra frente veremos como os dois casais vão lidar com isso. Peter e Susan sofrem grandes perdas e Ed e Lucy tentam manter vivo o amor, mesmo que estejam limitados aos seus corpos infantis. O próximo capítulo se passará durante a crônica do Príncipe Caspian e o foco é o casal Peter/Susan e como eles estão lidando com as mudanças. Ed e Lucy voltarão no capítulo seguinte, que se passará no Peregrino da Alvorada. Musica do capítulo é The Hardest Part, do Coldplay.**_

_**O próximo capítulo não demora tanto. Já estou no final (e olha que to trabalhando nele a uma semana), e vai ser BEM MAIOR que este. Espero que gostem e comentem. Agradeço a Estrela Potter pelo carinho e pela review. Aproveito e dedico a você este capítulo.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee  
**_


	5. Requiem para um amor

_**Requiem para um amor **_

_**Look at the stars,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**And everything you do**__**  
**__**Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

Não importava mais e isso era algo que o feria. Porque tudo o que importava na vida dele, tanto a vida na Inglaterra, quanto a vida que se apresentava diante dele em Nárnia, tudo o que realmente importava era ela. E todas as estrelas, flores, frutas, festas, roupas, sonhos, tudo o que ele prometeu a ela havia desmanchado, não passavam de pó em suas mãos.

Ele queria uma resposta, uma solução para tudo o que estava acontecendo. Peter conseguia entender a dificuldade, sabia que não estava sendo fácil para nenhum deles, mas de todos, ela carregava a dor das maiores perdas. Dois filhos perdidos, toda uma vida perfeita deixada para trás contra a vontade, a solidão inexplicável que a impedia de enxergar qualquer coisa. E ele não podia fazer nada, nem por ela, nem por ele próprio. Então por que ele ainda a amava tanto, se aquele sentimento que perdera o viço estava fadado à condenação?

Ele não era mais um rei. Ele não podia fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes, por mais que desejasse isso desesperadamente. E ela, sua querida Susan, ficava cada dia mais e mais bonita. Nada parecia capaz de tirar isso dela e todos notavam. Ela tinha uma legião de admiradores atirados aos seus pés, promessas e flores, cartas de amor e poemas rabiscados em folhas de caderno, enquanto ele a observava, esperava ansiosamente pelo dia em que ela se lembraria que eles eram casados, que se amavam.

Aos poucos ele estava perdendo a esperança e se destruindo um pouco mais. As brigas e rixas serviam pra disfarçar a frustração, a ansiedade provocada pela ausência dela. Ele não queria acrescentar a ela mais sofrimento, mais dores. Eles eram irmãos e assim continuariam enquanto estivessem no mundo real, mas ele não conseguia esquecer que em outro tempo, que em outro mundo, eles eram muito mais do que isso.

Tentou se manter forte, tentou cuidar dos mais novos e ajudá-los como podia, enquanto Susan estava internada, anêmica, em virtude do aborto. O médico disse que o corpo dela era muito jovem pra conseguir manter a criança, que ela não tinha a estrutura adequada e dadas as situações, foi melhor assim. Se o médico soubesse que ela já havia dado a luz a um menino robusto, de mais de três quilos, em Nárnia, provavelmente rasgaria o próprio diploma. Mas naquele tempo ela era uma mulher feita, não uma garota como agora. Uma garota linda.

Lembrava do pânico que sentiu quando saíram de dentro do guarda roupas. Susan caiu desajeitada no chão e no instante seguinte ela estava contorcida em dor, enquanto sangue escorria por suas pernas, manchando as meias brancas. Ela estava pálida, lábios trêmulos e olhos assustados, o encarando com medo, num pedido mudo de socorro. Ele a abraçou com força, sem saber o que fazer. Lucy gritou por socorro, Edmund saiu correndo para buscar ajuda.

O professor a levou pro hospital mais próximo e fizera o possível por ela, com toda falta de recursos que a guerra acarretava. Peter a visitou dois dias depois e ficou apavorado com a aparência que ela demonstrava. Perdera muito sangue e estava magra de mais. Não comia direito, não bebia água, soro e sangue escorrendo pelos tubos presos nos braços dela. Susan não parava de chorar.

E ele não podia repreendê-la por isso. Não se via capaz de fazê-lo, já que ele mesmo queria chorar até não ter mais forças. Perderam o bebê por causa do aborto e Henry, o pequeno príncipe que havia sido a maior alegria deles, ficara em Nárnia. Se alguns minutos equivaliam a quinze anos naquele mundo fantástico, em dois dias já teriam se passado séculos. Tudo o que restava para eles era a esperança de que Henry tivesse vivido uma vida longa, plena, feliz e tivesse governado com sabedoria.

Ele queria tanto dizer que a amava, que tudo ficaria bem, que dariam um jeito de seguirem em frente com suas vidas, mas sabia que ela não queria ouvir nada a respeito. Susan passou a se culpar por tudo o que aconteceu e culpar o relacionamento dos dois por ser um pecado grande de mais para qualquer ser humano.

Quando ela pôde voltar pra casa o assunto do aborto foi proibido, assim como o assunto Narnia. O professor insistiu que assim seria melhor para preservar a reputação de Susan e de toda família, mas se ele soubesse de toda história, estaria tão horrorizado que era bem capaz de expulsar os quatro Pevensie de sua casa.

Susan passou a evitá-lo a todo custo. Mal trocavam duas palavras e isso o estava deixando louco. Ele sentia falta dela, de sua melhor amiga, companheira, da rainha que governou o mundo e o coração dele e ainda tinha o poder de fazer isso com ele. Pensava nela todas as noites, em como ela estaria deitada em sua cama no quarto ao lado, em como seu corpo era quente e o cheiro de seu cabelo era bom.

Pensar nela o levava a fazer coisas desastradas, pensar nela fazia ele perder a cabeça por qualquer bobagem. Criar confusão fazia a raiva que sentia de si, por não ser capaz de cumprir suas promessas e protegê-la de tudo, diminuir um pouco. Então se tornou uma rotina perigosa, que o fazia voltar pra casa com arranhões e hematomas novos quase que diariamente, só para receber dela um breve olhar de preocupação.

Peter não sabia bem como Edmund e Lucy estava lidando com as mudanças. Eles pareciam mais unidos do que nunca, mesmo que não existisse qualquer intimidade física entre eles. Ed havia dito que não sentia desejo. Olhava para Lucy e via a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, sabia que eventualmente a desejaria de uma forma implacável, sabia que sempre seria apaixonado por ela, mas naquele momento ambos eram dois adultos aprisionados em corpos infantis e estes mesmos corpos eram regidos por impulsos diferentes.

A ausência de filhos, que um dia foi um problema para o casal mais novo, era agora um alívio. Lucy provavelmente não resistiria à dor da perda e Peter se perguntava se ela teria alguma chance de sobrevivência se tivesse passado pela mesma situação que Susan.

Às vezes Peter escutava os passos de Lucy caminhando até o quarto que ele dividia com Edmund. Ela deitava na cama junto de Ed e eles acabavam dormindo daquele jeito, abraçados um ao outro, como se tentassem buscar forças ou uma maneira de sobreviver a tudo aquilo. Ed sussurrava para ela palavras sem sentido, frases perdidas como "eu te amo", "tudo vai ficar bem", "vamos voltar um dia". Peter começava a duvidar disso e tinha certeza de que Susan nem mesmo queria acreditar, agora que estava se adaptando a vida na Inglaterra.

_**I came along,**__**  
**__**I wrote a song for you,**__**  
**__**And all the things you do**__**  
**__**And it was called "Yellow."**_

Foi assim por um período longo. Um ano se passou dês do dia em que caíram de dentro do armário. A estação de trem estava esvaziando com todos aqueles passageiros que acabavam de embarcar e então o cheiro de magia encheu o ar ao redor deles. Deram as mãos e ele sentiu um arrepio percorreu o corpo dele ao sentir a mão dela outra vez. Foi o único contato físico em meses.

A praia de areia branca, o mar estonteante de tão azul, o sol e o céu infinito se estendendo sobre eles. Peter quis abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer que tudo seria como antes. Ela sorria, sorria como não fazia há muito tempo. Eles correram apara a água. Lucy e Edmund brincavam e riam, se abraçavam sentindo a alegria causada pela possibilidade de um recomeço.

Edmund e Lucy estavam passando por uma fase ingrata, já que ele havia atingido a adolescência e os hormônios se tornaram um problema, enquanto Lucy ainda era uma menina e não estava pronta para retomar a vida conjugal. Isso estava tornando as coisas complicadas entre eles, mesmo que Ed se esforçasse para manter o controle.

Avistaram as ruínas de Cair Paravel e Susan secou rapidamente uma lágrima que insistiu em cair de seus olhos. O que Henry teria vivido ali? O que foi feito do pequeno príncipe de Nárnia? Mas ela afastou o pensamento, como já estava habituada a fazer e aproveitou para afastar Peter também, quando ele tentou confortá-la.

Quando encontraram NCA, as coisas se tornaram ainda mais complicadas. Susan tinha agora uma desculpa para desviar sua atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele. Conversava com Lucy e com o anão o tempo todo, para que ele não tivesse a chance de abordá-la. Ficaram sabendo do Príncipe Caspian, o responsável por soprar a trompa e chamá-los de volta a Narnia, e dos planos para destronar o usurpador Miraz.

Lucy jurava ter visto Aslam e ninguém mais acreditava nisso. Peter queria, desejava desesperadamente encontrar-se com o Grande Leão e perguntar o porque de tudo aquilo. Nenhuma justificativa fazia sentido na cabeça dele, todas aquelas provações, toda dor, todas as perdas, eram de mais para uma pessoa só, mas não enxergava nada. Apenas Edmund se resignou e confiou na palavra de Lucy sem questionar. Como ele mesmo dizia. "Da ultima vez que não ouvi a Lucy, acabei me dando mal." Era uma grande verdade.

Decidiram dormir a céu aberto e Peter entre ouviu a conversa entre Susan e Lucy. Ele se sentia seguro de que as coisas para ele e sua esposa acabariam funcionando novamente até ouvir a resposta que Susan dera à irmã mais nova. "Estou feliz. Enquanto durar." Ele também não tinha nenhuma prova de que duraria, mas esperava que desta vez Aslam permitisse que eles ficassem juntos para sempre, como devia ser.

Na manhã seguinte encontraram o príncipe Caspian e agora Peter desejava ter sido capaz de matá-lo, antes que o infeliz colocasse seus olhos em cima dela.

Não era uma novidade Susan ter pretendentes tolos ao ponto de se acharem aptos à conquistá-la, mas já fazia tempo que Peter não tinha que lidar com um que estivesse tão próximo. Um príncipe, prestes a se tornar rei, jovem, bonito, gentil e cativante. Ela parecia satisfeita com a atenção, parecia encorajar seu novo admirador. E Peter não podia fazer nada, se não identificá-lo como seu rival. Isso o levava a fazer coisas estúpidas e impensadas, quando sua maior vontade era arrastá-la para um quarto e lembrá-la de que eles ainda eram casados.

Ele não agüentava mais viver daquela maneira. Não agüentava mais vê-la sorrindo para outro homem, não agüentava mais viver sem ela. Foi quando decidiu lançar o ataque ao castelo de Miraz. Se fossem bem sucedidos a vitória poderia fazer com que Susan voltasse suas atenções para ele novamente. Antes de partirem ela finalmente o abordou, enquanto ele se preparava para o ataque.

- Quer me dizer por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou irritada. A aljava estava cheia de flechas e Susan segurava o arco firmemente em uma das mãos. A cota de malha e o peitoral de ferro combinavam com ela tanto quanto os vestidos de seda. Era por todas as suas faces que ele a amava.

- É o mais lógico a se fazer. Temos o elemento surpresa a nosso favor. Será melhor do que ficar aqui e morrer de fome. – Peter disse enquanto prendia a espada ao cinto.

- É uma missão suicida! – ela disse aflita – Como pode não ver isso? Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, cancele o plano!

- Não vou cancelar! Não vou ficar aqui, sentado, esperando por um ataque do inimigo enquanto você se derrete por Caspian. – Peter a encarou com olhos de alguém mortalmente ferido. Susan mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou desviar o olhar – Não sou esse tipo de homem. Se você não me ama mais, se prefere dar atenção a outros pretendentes, então está bem. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui servindo de platéia. – Peter respirou fundo – Só gostaria de lembrá-la de que nós podemos ser mandados de volta a qualquer momento e que nosso casamento aqui ainda é válido.

- É por isso que está fazendo essa burrice? – Susan avançou em direção a ele. Com sua mão livre ela alcançou a face de Peter e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Ele era tão alto e ela sentia tanta falta de estar junto dele – Pra chamar minha atenção?

- Me diga que outro motivo eu tenho para lutar uma guerra que não me pertence? Me diga porque eu estou disposto a ajudar Caspian se não para buscar a única coisa que eu desejo nesta vida? Uma chance de ser feliz com você de novo. – Peter a abraçou forte – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Eu tento, Su. Juro que tento me conformar. Digo para mim todos os dias que é inútil insistir em amar você, quando você já não me ama mais, mas eu não consigo!

- Não diga isso, Peter. – ela sussurrou enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Nunca consigo dizer às coisas que estão presas dentro de mim. Sou um homem preso no corpo de um garoto, um homem que ama sua esposa, que perdeu dois filhos queridos e viu toda sua vida desmoronar. – Peter finalmente deixou que suas lágrimas represadas caíssem livremente – Eu tive tanto medo de perder você! Quando você estava naquele hospital, quando eu vi todo aquele sangue. Achei que ia perder você também, mas você está viva e se o preço pela sua vida é não ter você nunca mais, eu aceito.

- Acha que Henry foi feliz? – ela perguntou num sussurro – Acha que ele nos perdoou por termos abandonado ele?

- Rezo por isso todos os dias. E nós não o abandonamos, não por nossa vontade. – ele disse mais calmo – É possível que ele tenha tido filhos, netos, bisnetos...Talvez ainda haja um de nossos descendentes caminhando por ai, sem que saibamos. – Peter acariciou os cabelos dela.

- Eu esperava que tivéssemos uma menina da segunda vez. – Susan confessou. Peter pousou sua mão atrás do pescoço dela, segurando-a junto do rosto dele. Lábios a milímetros de distância.

- Ainda podemos tentar. – Peter sussurrou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não complique as coisas, Pete. – uma lágrima insistente escorreu dos olhos dela. O coração dele vacilou ao ouvi-la dizer seu apelido – Não vamos ficar aqui para sempre. Não podemos.

- Eu te amo, Su. Não importa o mundo, como ou onde. – ele disse encarando-a longamente. Susan tentou afastá-lo quando Peter se moveu, diminuindo a distância entre eles, mas foi inútil. Ele e segurou firme e rapidamente a envolveu num beijo sedento.

Um ano de negação, um ano desejando-a todos os dias sem poder tocá-la. Ele não ia desistir tão fácil, ele não ia ser trocado por outro pretendente. Susan era dele, pertenciam um ao outro. Ela resistiu, tentou afastá-lo a princípio, mas no fim das contas acabou se entregando. Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e aprofundou ainda mais aquele momento intimo. Por um instante, Peter tinha sua mulher de volta.

_**Your skin**__**  
**__**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**__**  
**__**Turn into something beautiful,**__**  
**__**Do you know?**__**  
**__**You know I love you so,**__**  
**__**You know I love you so.**_

Não havia outra maneira de dizer o quanto a amava. Susan se deixou cair languidamente nos braços dele, como não fazia a muito tempo. Ele sentia a textura da pele macia dela contra seus dedos e tudo parecia tão familiar e certo. Algo que ele estava destinado a fazer dês do dia em que nasceu, dês do dia em que descobriu que nenhuma mulher poderia ser mais perfeita para ele.

O som de um pigarro denunciando a presença de outra pessoa fez com que se separassem mais uma vez. Caspian estava de pé, pronto para a batalha e encarava Peter como se fosse uma cópia exata de Miraz. Susan saiu da sala correndo, sem dar uma única palavra e envergonhada de mais para encarar o príncipe.

Peter caminhou em direção a saída e seu ombro esbarrou contra o de Caspian. O príncipe imediatamente segurou o Grande Rei pelo braço, encarando-o com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Algo o incomoda, Alteza? – Peter perguntou sereno.

- Ela é sua irmã. – Caspian sussurrou raivoso – Seu comportamento é além do inapropriado. É obsceno e vergonhoso.

- E você se acha um pretendente adequado à ela? – Peter o encarou firme – Deixe-me esclarecer algumas coisas. Susan nasceu minha irmã, mas enquanto governamos, ela se tornou minha esposa. Foi permitido pelas Leis de Nárnia e ainda é um casamento válido.

- Ela não me parece feliz com isso. – Caspian insistiu numa discussão sem futuro.

- Você não faz idéia do que ela tem passado, do que nós temos passado. Não presuma saber qualquer coisa, não pense que é capaz de entender. – Peter rosnou – E se eu fosse você não mexeria com uma mulher casada.

Peter deu as costas ao príncipe e dali eles partiram para a batalha desastrosa no castelo de Miraz.

Ele poderia até admitir que o plano tinha mil possibilidades para dar errado, mas quando parou para analisar tudo friamente, nada do que deu errado dizia respeito a ele. Se Caspian tivesse seguido suas ordens tudo teria dado certo. Se ele tivesse pensado nos narnianos antes de pensar em si teriam saído de lá sem a menor dificuldade. Mas Caspian precisava mostrar a ela que era um homem de honra, precisava se vingar de Miraz e precisava ser o maior dos idiotas.

É claro que Peter poderia ter abortado a missão antes de tudo se tornar o mais completo desastre, mas ele estava determinado a provar a todos que ainda era o Grande Rei. Estava determinado a provar para Susan que ainda era o mesmo homem que a tomou por esposa. O resultado foi abominável.

Caspian, insatisfeito com o rumo das coisas, acabou se deixando levar pela proposta oferecida por duas criaturas nefastas, aliadas à Feiticeira Branca. Peter gostaria muito de poder dizer que era mais forte do que o rival, mais capaz, mais virtuoso, mais preparado, mas quando Jadis insinuou a possibilidade de devolver a ele tudo o que foi tão violentamente tirado dele, o Grande Rei se viu desmoronar.

Ter de volta seu trono, sua coroa, sua amada rainha e seus filhos, uma vida que ele viveu com tanta dedicação e amor. Era uma tentação grande de mais para ser ignorada e foi justamente Edmund quem o salvou, numa prova definitiva de que Lucy o havia curado em todas as suas fraquezas. Por Lucy e seus irmãos, Edmund teria cravado aquela espada quantas vezes fossem necessárias, mostrando o porque era digno de ser conhecido como O Rei Justo.

Depois do incidente, Susan evitava olhar para ele e com razão. Peter tinha certeza de que não importava a proposta que Jadis fizesse, não importava se ela poderia ou não ter seus filhos e seu marido de volta, Susan jamais se entregaria.

A guerra chegava ao seu ponto crítico, a esperança já não parecia tão presente e medidas drásticas precisavam ser tomadas. O desafio foi lançado a Miraz e Peter o enfrentaria de cabeça erguida, ignorando todos os seus receios, todos os seus medos. O Grande Rei já não tinha mais nada a perder, então o que importava perder a própria vida quando ela já não tinha mais sentido?

Ele estava deitado sozinho, usando apenas uma calça folgada, enquanto esperava pelo sono que não vinha. Não importava quantas vezes ele revirasse contra os cobertores e almofadas que compunham um leito improvisado, ele não conseguia dormir. O silêncio da noite era massacrante e foi o que permitiu a Peter ouvir o som do farfalhar de tecidos.

Olhou para o lado e se deparou com a silhueta dela delineada pela luz de uma lamparina. Ela fechou a cortina que servia como porta, deixou a lamparina no chão e caminhou até ele em silêncio. Por um momento ele achou que estava sonhando.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – foi a primeira reação dele, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele na cama de almofadas e mantas. O contato súbito levava-o a beira da loucura.

- Você precisa mesmo ir amanhã? – ela perguntou num sussurro, enquanto a perna roçava contra a dele. Peter pigarreou a garganta.

- Eu dei minha palavra, não vou voltar atrás. – ele respondeu firme – E você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui. Deveria estar descansando para amanhã.

- Sabendo que você está indo para uma batalha sem saber se voltará vivo ou não? – ela questionou determinada – Não fiz isso nem quando éramos casados e tínhamos uma discussão absurda antes de uma guerra. As manhãs de batalha pertencem a você e a sua sorte. As noites anteriores pertencem a mim e aos meus medos. – Peter a puxou pela cintura e a encarou com raiva.

- Nós ainda somos casados. – ele rosnou.

- Então prometa que voltará vivo. – ela suplicou enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçava – Prometa que a morte não vai nos separar ainda.

- E deixar você viúva pra Caspian atacar no minuto seguinte? – Peter tentou parecer divertido, mas era um humor negro de mais para ser suavizado – Aquele bastardo telmarino não vai ter essa sorte, eu garanto.

- Não vá amanhã. – ela implorou – Por favor. Não faça isso. Vamos embora, vamos voltar para a Inglaterra.

- E fazer de conta que nada aconteceu aqui? Fingir que consigo vê-la como minha irmã e nada mais? – Peter a abraçou com mais força – Não sou tão forte quanto você pensa. Eu prefiro morrer pelas mãos de Miraz a agüentar essa tortura maldita. – agarrando-a pela cintura, ele a jogou contra as almofadas, ficando por cima dela. Susan o encarava, enquanto sua respiração ficava irregular.

- Por favor. – a voz dela saiu num sussurro – Posso tentar...As coisas podem ser diferentes.

- Vai voltar a ser a minha Susan? Minha rainha? – ele perguntou enquanto deixava seu peso comprimir o corpo dela lentamente. As bocas estavam a milímetros uma da outra – Vai voltar a ser a minha esposa?

- Posso tentar. – a voz dela era chorosa, mas ainda cheia de carinho – Por favor.

- Então faça amor comigo esta noite. – ele sussurrou rouco ao ouvido dela – Como sempre fez antes de uma batalha. – Peter deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da saia do vestido que ela usava, suspendendo o tecido até a cintura dela. Susan não estava usando nada por baixo, o que fez Peter emitir um rosnado erótico ao ouvido dela.

- Por que você acha que eu estou aqui? – ela envolveu o tórax dele com os braços e o puxou até que ele entendesse que ela desejava seus lábios sobre os dela. O beijo quente foi o convite que ele precisava para esquecer suas dúvidas.

Uma das mãos dela desamarrou o laço que prendia a calça dele e suas pernas fizeram a peça de roupa deslizar pelo corpo dele até que Peter estivesse totalmente nu contra ela. Os beijos dele desceram pelo pescoço, até o colo dela, e suas mãos ávidas rasgaram o decote do vestido fino de forma impiedosa, deixando os seios expostos e prontos para serem explorados pela boca dele.

Ele não estava no humor ideal para levar o ato com delicadeza, ou disposto a prolongar a angustia de não tê-la nunca mais. Numa estocada firme ele a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo Susan gritar de dor num primeiro momento. Peter ignorou o protesto dela, impondo um ritmo forte, investindo contra ela cada vez mais fundo.

Eventualmente, a estimulação selvagem demonstrou seus efeitos nela e Susan passou a incentivá-lo com suas pernas atadas ao quadril dele. Não demorou muito para que ela revirasse os olhos com a onda de prazer furiosa que a atacou. Peter, num misto de rosnado e gemido, despejou toda raiva, toda frustração, todo desejo, toda angustia e todo amor dentro dela. Depois de tantas tentativas frustradas, ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

_**I swam across,**__**  
**__**I jumped across for you,**__**  
**__**Oh what a thing to do.**__**  
**__**Cos you were all yellow,**_

_**I drew a line,**__**  
**__**I drew a line for you,**__**  
**__**Oh what a thing to do,**__**  
**__**And it was all yellow.**_

Na manhã seguinte a guerra se abateu sobre o Monte de Aslam e Peter foi obrigado a mandar Susan e Lucy para a floresta, numa tentativa desesperada de encontra o Grande Leão, enquanto ele encarava Miraz frente a frente na arena de batalha. Ele tentava a todo custo manter a concentração e ignorar o medo de que algo acontecesse com sua rainha e ele não estivesse lá para protegê-la. Ao seu lado, Edmund parecia tão desconfortável quanto, mas o mais jovem dos reis preferia manter sua confiança na fé infalível de Lucy.

A batalha foi exaustiva e penosa. Miraz, a pesar da idade, não era um oponente a ser ignorado e tão pouco tinha qualquer honra em batalha. Peter deslocou o ombro no meio da luta e foi necessária uma pausa para reposicioná-lo. Foi quando ele viu Susan sair da floresta, ao lado de Caspian. Ele teve de lutar contra sua própria vontade de por fim aquela batalha, jogando Caspian aos pés do tio, como um pedaço de carne atirado a um cão, mas ele não faria isso.

Lucy teve de seguir sozinha em virtude de uma emboscada. Susan teve de ficar para trás para garantir que a mais nova conseguiria seguir com a missão e acabou sendo encurralada, como ela mesma afirmou. Caspian chegou a tempo para salvá-la e isso obrigou Peter a demonstrar alguma gratidão. "Você estava ocupado." Foi a resposta que o príncipe ofereceu a ele, num sinal que o Grande Rei interpretou como respeito.

A batalha se estendeu por um longo tempo, até que Lucy retornou, anunciada pelo rugido ensurdecedor de Aslam. Minutos depois os telmarinos se renderam. Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy e Caspian se ajoelharam diante do Grande Leão, que saudou a todos como Reis e Rainhas de Nárnia.

No dia seguinte eles marcharam em direção à capital e foram recebidos com grande festa. Caspian foi coroado e passou a ser conhecido como Caspian X, Rei de Nárnia, Imperador das Ilhas Solitárias, Senhor de Cair Paravel, cuja autoridade estava subordinada apenas à autoridade de Aslam e do Grande Rei Peter. Ele jamais diria isso em voz alta, mas saber que Caspian era rei abaixo dele, fazia bem à sua vaidade. Isso mostrava ao novo monarca que no fim das contas as coisas não haviam mudado tanto.

A festa se estendeu por todo dia. Banquetes, bailes, musica, dança e risos. Lucy e Edmund não se fizeram de rogados e tomaram suas posições no salão quando a valsa começou. Era uma cena saudosista, cheia de significados íntimos e os dois pareciam tão felizes que Peter chegou a invejar a determinação de ambos. O casal mais jovem havia tomado uma decisão ousada. Amariam um ao outro, não importava o que tivessem que enfrentar.

Os olhos dele buscaram pelos dela ansiosamente. Susan corou diante do pedido implícito naquela troca de olhares, mas antes que pudesse dar qualquer sinal de aceitação Caspian lhe estendia a mão, requerendo a honra de desfrutar sua primeira valsa como rei ao lado de uma rainha.

Ela aceitou o pedido e Peter se resignou, observando-a como ela ainda dançava bem, demandando admiração e respeito com toda sua postura inabalável de soberana. Sentiu-se envaidecido ao notar que os olhos azuis dela continuavam buscando os dele e ainda mais envaidecido ao afirmar para si que ela continuava sendo sua esposa. Que Caspian tivesse sua dança. Peter tinha mais, muito mais do que isso.

Peter se levantou de seu trono e caminhou até o salão decidido. Tocou o ombro de Caspian, fazendo-o parar a dança. Lançou um sorriso de alerta seguido de uma leve mesura.

- Posso ter a próxima dança com minha rainha? – Peter perguntou ao novo rei com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- É claro. – Caspian concordou com um aceno de cabeça e entregou Susan a ele.

Peter enlaçou a cintura dela com um dos braços, enquanto ela repousava sua mão na dele, de uma forma que parecia terrivelmente nostálgica. O salão e todos pareceram sumir ao redor deles. Eram apenas Peter e Susan, um casal tragicamente apaixonado.

- Você poderia ser menos implicante com ele. – Susan sussurrou.

- Eu até fui muito condescendente em permitir que ele se exibisse com você. – Peter disse bem humorado – Mas não sou um santo e minha tolerância tem limite.

- Me lembra nossa primeira valsa. – ela sussurrou, encostando a cabeça contra o tórax dele.

- E como naquela vez, hoje as estrelas brilham apenas pra iluminar você e realçar sua beleza. – Peter murmurou para ela.

- Por mim elas poderiam se apagar agora e me permitir um pouco de privacidade. – Susan o provocou.

- E para que minha rainha precisa de privacidade? – ele retribuiu a provocação com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido dela.

- Para despir o meu rei. – toda provocação tem um limite.

_**Your skin,**__**  
**__**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**__**  
**__**Turn into something beautiful,**__**  
**__**You know,**__**  
**__**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**__**  
**__**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**__**  
**_

Os fogos coloriam o céu noturno da cidade e as paredes do castelo. O corpo alvo e nu dela parecia uma ilusão em meio ao estardalhaço do lado de fora. Peter esperava por ela, ávido pela sensação daquelas mãos e daquele corpo. Ele não ousava nem mesmo pensar em como seria a vida se tivesse que voltar para a Inglaterra, ele preferia viver aquele instante glorioso com ela e fazer de conta que ficariam daquela maneira para sempre.

Ela se deitou ao lado dele e sem pedir permissão, Peter tomou-lhe a boca com voracidade. O corpo dela parecia se moldar ao dele sem qualquer dificuldade. Os braços dela o envolviam pelo pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dele, até alcançarem as pernas dela. A boca dele capturou o lóbulo da orelha dela, provocando em Susan gemidos tentadores.

Peter alcançou um dos seios com a mão, massageando-o e apertando o mamilo de forma impiedosa. Susan arfou e arranhou as costas largas dele. Deitou-a de costas na cama e em seguida cobriu com sua boca o mamilo rígido, sugando-o com força. A mão, agora livre a invadiu sem aviso, e provocou um sobressalto em Susan.

A boca dele desceu por todo abdômen dela, lambendo e beijando, enquanto seus dedos mantinham movimentos ritmados. Finalmente a língua dele alcançou o ponto crucial de prazer dela, provocando-a, sorvendo cada sabor oculto. As mãos dela o agarraram pelos cabelos da nuca, incentivando-o a continuar até que um gemido sofrido escapou dos lábios dela e a boca de Peter foi inundada pelo gosto único.

Ela ainda esperava por ele, totalmente úmida e com as pernas abertas para recebê-lo. Peter lançou a ela um sorriso de satisfação, antes de se posicionar. Ele a penetrou lentamente, contrariando a urgência que sentia de possuí-la sem o menor cuidado, até que estivesse completamente cercado por ela. Os movimentos eram lentos, lentíssimos, ao ponto de ser quase impossível manter o controle.

Ele via no rosto dela a necessidade de velocidade, mas queria torturá-la primeiro. Susan estava quase implorando, quando ele decidiu massagear o clitóris dela com seu dedo médio. Ele sentiu quando ela atingiu o orgasmo pela segunda vez, aumentando ainda mais a lubrificação e este foi o sinal para que ele iniciasse um novo ritmo, muito mais rápido, sem para de massageá-la.

Apenas quando ela gritou pelo nome dele, em meio a um terceiro orgasmo, Peter se permitiu o alívio. Ele desabou sobre ela, exausto, ambos tinham a respiração pesada e irregular.

Ele deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para seus braços, enquanto as estrelas feitas de fogo e pólvora explodiam mais uma vez no céu. As estrelas reais pontilhavam o firmamento fazendo daquela uma noite linda.

- No meu céu, elas sempre brilham por você. – ele sussurrou para ela, sem perceber que Susan já estava adormecida, embalada pelo som do coração dele.

_**It's true, look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for...**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine...**_

Na manhã seguinte eles atravessaram o portal aberto por Aslam, com a certeza de que Nárnia não aconteceria outra vez para eles. Era a vez de Caspian governar e cometer seus próprios erros, enquanto ao casal dourado restava o futuro incerto, em que teriam de conviver com toda sorte de dificuldades impostas a um amor que jamais seria compreendido. Peter estava inseguro e Susan estava conformada.

Num gesto de agradecimento e indulgencia, Susan permitiu que seus lábios roçassem contra os lábios do novo rei. Peter desviou o olhar para não ter de ver a cena, mas ao final era a mão dele que ela segurava.

Eles voltaram para a estação de trem e de lá partiram para a escola e para a vida normal dos jovens ingleses. Em silêncio mantinham as juras de amor de um para o outro, assim como Ed e Lucy faziam. Enquanto houvesse amor, enquanto houvesse um vislumbre de esperança, eles continuariam sendo marido e mulher.

Era comum escaparem para o quarto um do outro quando as férias chegavam. Entregavam-se sem reservas e dormiam abraçados, tomando cuidado para jamais serem pegos pelo professor, ou pela governanta. Peter realmente chegou a acreditar que aquilo poderia dar certo, mesmo quando a guerra terminou e eles foram mandados de volta para a casa da família.

Naquele tempo, o pai deles havia recebido uma proposta de emprego no exterior e Peter tinha que se preparar para os exames de admissão. Os objetivos da família estavam divididos e o Grande Rei se sentia exausto e estressado com tamanhas dificuldades de readaptação àquela vida. Numa daquelas noites ele a procurou para obter algum consolo, alguma segurança de que tudo aquilo passaria.

Dentro do sótão, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, buscou sua boca com urgência e desespero, enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam os botões da blusa de algodão que ela usava. Tão diferente de quando eram reis... Susan o abraçou prontamente, gemendo contra os lábios inchados dele. Agindo daquela maneira, pareciam dois criminosos fugitivos.

Só não esperavam pela chegada de Helen Pevensie naquele exato momento. A mulher, que um dia eles consideraram como mãe emitiu um grito de horror ao ver os filhos em meio a uma demonstração de luxúria explicita. A mulher se colocou prontamente entre Susan e Peter, falando coisas que ele mal conseguia processar. Pecado, crime, absurdo, ira divina e toda sorte de acusações e ofensas, quando tudo o que Peter podia alegar em sua defesa e da esposa é que se amavam e isso não era algo errado.

Helen ficou horrorizada com a alegação. Ela questionou há quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Há dois anos. – ele foi ousado o bastante para dizer. Helen o esbofeteou num ato reflexo e o insultou de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto Susan chorava convulsivamente atrás da mãe, implorando para que ela parasse.

- Eu posso até permitir que me acuse e fale as barbaridades que quiser, mulher. Mas ofender Susan é algo que não vou tolerar, nem de você, nem de ser algum deste mundo! – Peter avançou contra a mãe, num ato que muitos diriam ser um resquício de sua autoridade real. Helen por um momento não reconheceu o próprio filho e notou o quão convicto de seus atos ele era. Não um rapaz de dezessete anos, mas um homem muito mais velho e maduro do que seu rosto aparentava.

Peter encarava a mulher diante de si e então encarava Susan, que tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ele tentou sussurrar alguma palavra de conforto para ela, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas seu olhar era capaz de transmitir a mensagem. "Eu te amo", aqueles olhos diziam.

- O que você se tornou? – Helen emitiu um som muito similar ao ganido de um animal selvagem – VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!

- Cale a boca! – ele rebateu – O que você sabe a meu respeito e o que sabe sobre nós? Onde você esteve todo este tempo? – ele perguntou movido pelo impulso. Ele sabia que estava sendo injusto. Eles viveram uma guerra na Inglaterra, enquanto Peter e Susan travavam suas próprias batalhas em Nárnia. Onde estava Helen quando ele teve medo de morrer, ou de perder toda sua família? O que Helen estava fazendo quando ele e Susan tiveram de se segurar um no outro para suportar todas as adversidades? Não, ele não se sentia tão culpado assim. A guerra foi uma desculpa para um pai e uma mãe que sempre foram ausentes.

- O problema de saúde...O professor me informou. – Helen falava com a voz trêmula – Foi culpa sua? DIGA! – Susan emitiu um soluço angustiado atrás da mãe.

- Oh, por favor... – a menina murmurou – Não!

- Um aborto espontâneo. – Peter disse sem vacilar – Nós perdemos nosso bebê, mesmo que isso não seja da sua conta. – ele rebateu – Por Susan, prefiro não tocar no assunto.

- Nosso bebê? – a senhora Pevensie levou a mão à boca num ato de choque – Oh céus! O que aconteceu aqui? O que fizeram com meus filhos?

Eventualmente o pai foi envolvido na discussão, tendo de impedir a mãe das crianças de cometer um crime contra o filho mais velho. A sentença veio de forma rápida e infalível. O senhor e a senhora Pevensie mandaram Peter para a casa do professor novamente, usando como desculpa a necessidade de preparação para os exames de admissão. Quanto a Susan, ela iria com os pais para os Estados Unidos, para ficar o mais longe possível do irmão. Edmund e Lucy passariam uma temporada com os tios, para serem poupados de todo escândalo. Desta forma, os pais esperavam que aquela abominação acabasse sendo sepultada com o tempo.

Eles não puderam se despedir um do outro. Peter foi para o campo, antes que Susan embarcasse para a América. Haveria um oceano entre eles, mais um mundo inteiro para se opor a um amor que não tinha culpa por existir. Ele esperaria por ela, como sempre esperou, olhando para o céu estrelado, contando as horas para que pudessem se reencontrar.

Ele esperou por um tempo longo e penoso, sonhou com ela todos os dias, desejando que ela estivesse ao seu lado. Eventualmente Susan voltou e ele achou que poderiam ser felizes outras vez.

Ela apareceu diante dele, usando batom escuro, cabelo preso, chapéu bonito e roupas de mulher feita, com direito à meias de seda. O coração de Peter se partiu ao ver o que tinham feito com ela, transformando-a numa jovem desejável para todo e qualquer rapaz que colocasse os olhos nela. Diziam que ela teve alguns namorados, todos de boa família e com um futuro. Dentro daquela mulher linda e elegante, a jovem rainha mais linda do mundo estava morrendo.

Naquele instante, Peter odiou os batons que ela usava, odiou o nylon de duas roupas, os convites que recebia, os homens que a olhavam, odiou tudo naquela figura estonteante. Mas não importava. As estrelas continuavam a brilhar por ela e sua beleza. Ele continuava a amá-la exatamente como amou quando ela ainda era uma rainha e não apenas uma mulher.

Diante do céu estrelado ele prometeu que esperaria outra vez, até que Susan se lembrasse que o amava também.

_**Look at the stars,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**And all the things that you do.**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu disse que esse ia sair rápido (mal sabem que estou trabalhando nele a mais tempo que o outro XD). Não cortem os pulsos ainda, pq a coisa piora e piora muito! Estou até sentindo as pedradas que eu vou levar no fim das contas, mas tudo bem. Eu realmente sinto pena do Peter e da Susan por tudo o que eles viveram e vão viver ainda. Eles tiveram uma segunda chance no mundo real, mas esse tipo de amor não nasceu para ser compreendido. Henry governou até a velhice, se casou, teve filhos, e seus descendentes governaram Nárnia até a invasão telmarina por Caspian I, quando foram dizimados. Como isso aconteceu há muito tempo, quase ninguém sabe a história.**_

_**Música do capítulo: Yellow, do Coldplay (deu pra sentir o nível da depressão?).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem!**_

_**Bee **_


	6. Caminhando na prancha

_**Caminhando na prancha**_

_**Following through**____**  
**__**Make your dreams come true**__**  
**__**Don't give up the fight**__**  
**__**You will be alright**__**  
**__**Cause there's no one like you in the universe**_

Terem sido mandados para a casa dos tios seria uma benção para Edmund e sua ainda esposa, Lucy, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe. Nem tão pequeno assim, ele precisava acrescentar. Eustace Scrubb merecia toda lista de adjetivos desagradáveis que o Rei do Passado pudesse formular. Não bastava ser inconveniente, aborrecido, maldoso, egoísta, mimado e esnobe, o maldito tinha que se fazer de coitado toda vez que Lucy estava por perto.

Edmund desconfiava, ou melhor, tinha certeza, de que o primo estava começando a notar que Lucy era uma garota atraente, que tinha o dever de tratá-lo bem, quando ele não merecia nem mesmo o menor dos gestos de civilidade. E como carinho e educação eram coisas raras na vida do garoto e Lucy era a única menina que se dava ao trabalho de falar com ele, Eustace passou a ter idéias.

Passou a ter idéias com a pessoa errada! Mas Edmund não tinha a possibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Não depois que Peter e Susan foram descobertos. Ele lamentou pelos irmãos imensamente, foi doloroso ver Peter arrebentar todo quarto e se entregar às lágrimas de forma tão descontrolada, foi ainda pior ter de se despedir de Susan. Tudo ao redor deles estava ruindo, o equilíbrio agora era precário e ele temia que sua relação com Lucy fosse descoberta também. Ele tinha que se manter em guarda por ambos, mas não estava sendo nada fácil.

A começar que ele havia voltado a ser um homem, ou pelo menos seu corpo estava caminhando para isso, e naturalmente ele estava mais do que ansioso para retomar a vida conjugal. Lucy não havia permitido nenhum avanço neste sentido e ele conseguia entender as razões. Ela ainda era uma criança. O máximo que conseguiu dela foi um ou outro beijo roubado e era sempre repreendido, mas logo quando voltaram a Nárnia ela teve seu primeiro fluxo de sangue (outra vez). Em termos práticos, ele entendia que ela estava pronta, mas nada é tão simples quanto parece.

Os seios dela eram evidentes agora, mesmo que ainda fossem pequenos. O quadril estava mais arredondado, mesmo que ela insistisse em esconder com saias e roupas mais largas. Ele a observava com cuidado, observava mais ainda os garotos que começavam a notá-la. Isso o enfurecia, ele tentava conversar com ela, tentava persuadi-la, tentava avançar mais nos beijos, mas Lucy não se sentia pronta.

Com Susan longe, Peter caminhando a beira do abismo da insanidade, sobrava para eles a descrição e a reafirmação constante de um amor imutável. Ed jamais duvidou do que Lucy sentia por ele, assim como ela tinha certeza de que ele se manteria fiel aos sentimentos que declarou inúmeras vezes. Era só a frustração do próprio corpo que o incomodava. Isso e Eustace Scrubb.

Já estavam a algum tempo no navio. O balanço do mar causava enjôos ao maricas. Lucy foi gentil, condescendente, e deu a ele uma gota do suco da flor de fogo. Edmund via estampado na cara do garoto que ele já estava melhor, mas Eustace era tão teatral em afirmar que ainda não se sentia bem que o rei teve que se controlar para não esganá-lo ali mesmo.

Caspian tentava ajudar como podia e paciência era uma virtude que ele cultivava. O novo rei era até muito simpático com a visita indesejada de Eustace, mas as virtudes do telmarino nunca foram as mesmas de Edmund.

Agora Edmund entendia perfeitamente as atitudes explosivas de Peter quando se via desafiado por outro homem, pretendente à mão de Susan. Ele queria que Eustace fosse atirado para fora do navio ou fosse abandonado na mais remota das ilhas. Juntando o ciúme à frustração que ele estava sentindo por não conseguir nenhuma intimidade com Lucy, ele poderia se considerar o mais perigoso dos homens. Que nenhum marujo ousasse olhar torto pra ele, que nenhuma piada fosse feita de forma imprópria, que Eustace rezasse para que Edmund não decidisse assassiná-lo durante a noite.

Caspian era um homem discreto e sempre disposto a ajudá-lo. Talvez porque Edmund fosse para ele uma figura mais agradável do que Peter. O fato é que o novo rei, de forma muito sutil e elegante, procurou saber das relações que os quatro Pevensie tinham entre si.

Foi numa tarde em que Eustace estava entretido, discutindo com Ripship no convés, que o novo rei de Nárnia ofereceu ao rei do passado uma taça de vinho forte, ao vê-lo com um semblante carregado.

- Alguma coisa o perturba, majestade? – Caspian perguntou enquanto estendia a ele o copo – Está com cara de quem precisa de uma bebida forte.

- Acertou. – ele aceitou a bebida prontamente – E me chame de Edmund, pela Juba do Leão. Eu não sou Peter para exigir que usem todo protocolo e pompa.

- Posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma? – Caspian sentou-se na cama ao lado enquanto bebia um gole de seu próprio copo.

- Só se atirar Eustace no mar. Isso já seria de grande ajuda. – Edmund admitiu – Agora eu posso imaginar o que Peter sentiu quando você estava cortejando Susan. Pelos céus, ele estava insuportável na época, mas agora nem posso culpá-lo por isso.

- O Grande Rei ainda guarda rancor pelo ocorrido? – Caspian perguntou desconcertado.

- Não. Ele tem problemas bem maiores agora e Susan também. Acho que você foi apenas mais um acidente de percurso. – Edmund rangeu os dentes – E Eustace está se tornando um incomodo real, não que ele alguma vez tenha sido outra coisa.

- Devo entender que ele age de forma inadequada com a rainha? – Caspian questionou.

- Evidentemente. – Edmund sorveu um longo gole – Toda essa encenação de enjôos e reclamações incessantes. Ele está tentando chamar a atenção de Lucy para si, exatamente como tenta fazer com os pais. Tenho plena consciência de que ele é digno de pena, mas isso não torna a ousadia dele menos ofensiva à mim.

- Você e a rainha foram casados também? – Caspian perguntou para se assegurar.

_**Don't be afraid**__**  
**__**What your mind conceives**__**  
**__**You should make a stand**__**  
**__**Stand up for what you believe**__**  
**__**And tonight**__**  
**__**We can truly say**__**  
**__**Together we're invincible**_

- Correção, nós somos casados. Muito bem casados, diga-se de passagem. – Edmund respondeu prontamente – Mas eu não posso simplesmente dizer isso a Eustace. Aquele obtuso na entenderia.

- Acho que ele seria capaz de entender, já que diz ser tão instruído. – Caspian tentou amenizar a situação.

- Justamente por ser "instruído" que ele não entenderia. – Edmund pareceu consternado – Quando vivíamos e reinávamos em Nárnia, a lei estava em nossas mãos e ela permitia a nossa união. Nenhum narniano questionaria nosso direito de amar um ao outro, mas no nosso mundo é diferente. A lei proíbe, a sociedade enxerga como um grande pecado, a moral nos oprime, e ninguém entende que se trata de algo que foge ao nosso controle. Eu não escolhi amar Lucy como amo, assim como Peter não escolheu. O que torna nosso amor tão diferente e tão abominável? Eu não sei dizer ao certo e ninguém em nosso mundo se importaria se contássemos tudo o que vivemos. – Edmund fez uma pausa. Não era dado à conversas intimas, mas já não podia mais suportar – Eu e Lucy vivemos o melhor e o pior um do outro. Ela me salvou das minhas próprias burrices. Nós governamos juntos, nos casamos porque era essa nossa vontade. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, não tivemos filhos. Nossa vida e nossa família era perfeita, até voltarmos para o nosso mundo. Aquilo é um verdadeiro inferno.

- Se me permite a indiscrição, quando vieram da ultima vez a rainha era uma criança ainda. Como podem ser casados e viverem casados nestas condições? – Caspian questionou cheio de curiosidade – Não existem obrigações a serem cumpridas? Como uma criança poderia?

- Não poderia. Jamais sugeriria algo do tipo à ela. – Edmund respondeu – Por um tempo eu nem mesmo sentia atração física por ela até meus hormônios começarem a falar. Essa parte do nosso casamento está suspensa por tempo indeterminado, mesmo que isso esteja me levando à loucura. Tecnicamente, ela não é mais uma criança, o que não significa que ela se sinta preparada.

- Como estão lidando com tudo isso?

- Como podemos. Não é fácil, mas é necessário. Se um dia você amar alguém a este ponto, vai entender. – Edmund disse sereno – Não me importa se ela é uma criança, ou uma jovem rainha. Por dentro ela continua intacta e é isso o que mais importa. Eu a amo e respeito, por isso me mantenho firme e dou o meu melhor para que ela seja feliz. Eu faria isso mesmo que estivéssemos velhos e com o pé na cova.

- É tão estranho para mim ficar sentado diante de você, um rapaz mais jovem do que eu e que viveu experiências tão difíceis. Eu me sinto ridículo por tentar ocupar o posto que pertence a você e seu irmão. – Caspian admitiu.

- Não se sinta. Você é um bom rei, o que nos difere sãos as condições que tivemos de enfrentar. Eu o considero um amigo, por tanto, não desejo que passe pelo que passamos. – Edmund esboçou um sorriso.

- Talvez, se eu tivesse notado antes, deveria ter cedido meu camarote ao casal real e não apenas à rainha Lucy. – Caspian pontuou – Daria a vocês mais privacidade e conforto. Talvez até mesmo pudesse induzi-los a um reentendimento.

- Isso me faz lembrar, que antes de voltarmos para o nosso mundo da primeira vez, eu havia prometido à ela uma viagem de navio. Algo como uma lua de mel, mas voltamos antes que eu tivesse tempo de cumprir.

- Talvez seja hora de cumprir a promessa. – Caspian sorriu para ele em sinal de encorajamento. Talvez, Edmund tivesse acabado de encontrar um amigo de verdade.

Ele se sentiu mais animado depois da conversa com Caspian X, não porque o rei tinha apresentado a ele qualquer plano ou solução, mas porque aquilo possibilitou a Edmund dividir um pouco de suas preocupações. Como não era muito dado a falar sobre seus problemas com outras pessoas e nem mesmo com Lucy ele se sentia a vontade para tanto, era esperado que uma hora a carga se tornasse pesada de mais para seus ombros.

Lucy estava entusiasmada com o Peregrino da Alvorada e toda a viagem. Sentia-se bem disposta e conversava com todos a bordo. Edmund achava graça em como ela e Ripship se davam bem e ele considerava o nobre rato uma companhia muito mais digna do que a companhia de Eustace. Ele particularmente gostava de observá-los durante as partidas de xadrês.

_**During the struggle**__**  
**__**They will pull us down**__**  
**__**But please, please**____**  
**__**Lets use this chance**__**  
**__**To turn things around**__**  
**__**And tonight**__**  
**__**We can truly say**__**  
**__**Together we're invincible**_

Quando o vento era gentil e a noite começava a cair, ele ia até ela no convés e ficavam ali, juntos, olhando o sol se pôr no mar, muitas vezes sem dizer uma única palavra um ao outro. Lucy gostava disso, sentia-se segura quando Edmund a abraçava, alisando seus braços com as mãos num carinho displicente. Acabavam de mãos dadas enquanto comentavam sobre o dia e os acontecimentos triviais do navio. Eventualmente, Eustace se tornava um tópico de discussão.

- Eu gostaria que ele não estivesse aqui. – Edmund acabou admitindo em dado momento.

- Não que você tenha feito qualquer esforço para esconder seu desagrado até agora. – ela comentou rindo, enquanto encostava a cabeça no tórax dele – Por que isso o incomoda tanto?

- Já pensou se ele nos vê aqui, desta maneira? – ele fechou os braços ao redor dela e a apertou forte contra o peito – Aposto como ele adoraria uma desculpa para nos torturar, ameaçando contar tudo para os pais. Se isso acontecesse, acabaríamos como Peter e Susan.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Ed. – ela disse numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ed riu para ela.

- É claro que não. Eu o mataria antes que tivesse a chance de abrir a boca. – ela riu e em seguida ficou envergonhada por não conseguir repreender Edmund pelo pensamento cruel – Não é só isso que me incomoda, você sabe. Ele está muito interessado em você e eu não sou muito bom em lidar com concorrência.

- Está ficando igual ao Peter. – ela disse.

- Por que será? – ele tentou achar graça no comentário – Eu não quero que acabemos como ele e Susan. Acho que não suportaria ver você sendo mandada para longe de mim.

- Eu estou aqui, Ed. Não vou embora, nem vou deixar você. – ela se aconchegou ainda mais no peito dele.

- Eu sinto sua falta, Lu. – ele disse num tom envergonhado – Está ficando difícil esperar por você. Eu não quero apreçá-la, nem forçá-la a nada, mas...

- Acha que se sentiria melhor se tivesse outra garota? – ela perguntou envergonhada – Você sabe, só até eu...

- Nunca mais diga uma bobagem dessas. Nem de brincadeira! – ele retrucou rapidamente – Eu não cheguei até aqui para trair você por um motivo tão idiota. Eu não quero outra garota, eu não quero ninguém além de você. – então o assunto morreu naquele momento e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo longo e desconfortável, mas Edmund não deixou de abraçá-la.

Lucy, que já era uma "moça feita" há mais de um ano, não conseguia negar a atração crescente por Edmund, nem a vontade que sentia de tê-lo outra vez. Para qualquer garota da idade dela isso seria considerado muito precoce. Suas amigas ainda guardavam bonecas e usavam fitas coloridas no cabelo, mas ela não era como essas garotas. Lucy era uma mulher trancada em um corpo com a idade errada.

Uma mulher casada, desesperadamente apaixonada pelo rapaz/homem que a abraçava naquele momento. Era seu medo de acabar como Susan que a impedia de permitir que Edmund seguisse com suas investidas contra ela, mesmo que tê-lo outra vez fosse tudo o que ela mais queria.

Ela ainda se lembrava de como ele era intenso, da forma como suas carícias a deixavam em chamas por dentro. O cheiro dele, a sensação da boca dele contra sua pele, o sabor, a textura, a paixão. Essas lembranças a torturavam com freqüência, em noites que ela notava o quão grande sua cama era e o quão vazia ela estava.

O camarote que Caspian havia cedido a ela com tanta cordialidade era grande de mais. Ela sentia falta de Edmund, sentado à escrivaninha, observando mapas, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho. Sentia falta da presença marcante dele, de vê-lo se despindo a meia luz, enquanto a chama das lamparinas dava à pele clara dele um tom dourado, delineando os músculos expostos, realçando aquela beleza tão familiar e nova.

Ela também não agüentava mais esperar, não queria mais ter paciência, nem queria ter que se contentar com suas memórias. O que Lucy queria era Edmund de volta, como seu marido, em toda extensão da palavra.

Ela se virou para ele e o encarou de uma forma insegura. Ele sorriu para ela e então Lucy se sentiu a vontade para prosseguir com sua idéia. Ela beijou o rosto dele, pousou suas mãos sobre o tórax encoberto pela túnica, sentindo o quão forte ele era. Seu toque se tornou levemente insinuante e Edmund teve que se controlar para não avançar sobre ela e tomá-la ali mesmo. A boca dela tocou o lóbulo da orelha dele e Edmund a agarrou pela cintura com força. Inconvenientes da juventude, ele já estava totalmente excitado.

_**Do it on your own**__**  
**__**It makes no difference to me**__**  
**__**What you leave behind**__**  
**__**What you choose to be**__**  
**__**And whatever they say**__**  
**__**Your souls unbreakable**_

- Gostaria de ir ao meu camarote esta noite, meu rei? – ela sussurrou de forma torturante ao ouvido dele.

- Ainda resta alguma dúvida quanto a este assunto, minha rainha? – ele questionou malicioso. Sua ereção roçou contra as camadas de roupa que ela usava – Achei que isso era o suficiente para que tivesse certeza da resposta.

- Então diga que ficará de vigia no convés, só para que Eustace não desconfie. – ela sussurrou – Basta bater na porta duas vezes e eu saberei que é você.

- E eu que pensava que era o cruel da família. – ele riu rouco contra o pescoço dela – Você está me torturando. Sabe que eu poderia tê-la neste exato momento, não sabe?

- Sei, mas não vai fazer isso. – ela respondeu risonha – Vamos fazer de conta que esta é nossa lua de mel. Nossa primeira vez.

- Vou ter que te embebedar de novo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Não, porque dessa vez eu sei exatamente o que eu quero. – ela respondeu enquanto o afastava.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou a ela confuso. Lucy sorriu para ele de uma forma levemente insinuante.

- Diga aos outros que eu estou indisposta. – ela disse dando de ombros – Vou me retirar mais cedo para o meu camarote e acho que vou me lavar também. Depois disso estarei na cama.

- Você é realmente má. – ele disse sorrindo predatoriamente enquanto ela o deixava no convés, caminhando em direção à cabine com um andar insinuante. Ele agora tinha certeza de que sua Lucy estava de volta e não pretendia perder a chance de tê-la novamente.

Depois daquela conversa no convés ele precisou de alguns minutos sozinho para conseguir controlar a ansiedade. Normalmente ele preferia evitar esse tipo de alternativa, mas se fosse até ela naquelas condições tinha certeza de que não duraria nem cinco minutos.

Eustace questionou onde estava Lucy enquanto todos jantavam. Edmund deu de ombros e disse que ela não estava se sentindo bem e mencionou alguma coisa como "coisas de garota", depois disso ninguém mais questionou a ausência da rainha.

Assim que terminaram o jantar, Edmund, Eustace e Caspian foram para a cabine que dividiam. O lugar era apertado para três, mas tinha lá seu conforto. Edmund mal podia esperar para subir até o camarote real, onde Lucy o aguardava. Ele encarou Caspian por um momento, até criar coragem para dizer.

- Vou lá em cima ver como Lucy está e se ela precisa de alguma coisa. – ele disse sem dar muita importância – Depois acho que vou ficar de patrulha no convés, não estou com um pingo de sono esta noite. – Caspian entendeu o significa implícito nas palavras do rei justo e apenas deu seu consentimento. Eustace se limitou a resmungar qualquer coisa em resposta.

Edmund mal conseguia suportar a ansiedade. Tentou parecer discreto enquanto subia até o camarote de Lucy, mas a verdade é que ele estava quase correndo para encontrá-la. Quando chegou a porta, bateu duas vezes e ela autorizou sua entrada.

Lucy estava sentada à mesa, usando apenas uma camisa folgada feita de linho, que provavelmente tinha sido oferecia a ela por Caspian. Ela estava se distraindo com um baralho gasto, apreciando as figuras desenhadas nas caras. O cabelo solto caia meio desalinhado sobre os ombros e os olhos dela brilhavam como nunca.

Edmund se sentiu um garoto inexperiente, diante de uma amante muito mais segura do que ele. Talvez porque Lucy costumava deixar a sedução a cargo dele, talvez porque ele não imaginava que ela pudesse estar tão carente quanto ele. Naquele momento ela não era a pequena e sorridente Lucy, ela não era a jovem rainha que ele tomou por esposa no passado, não era nada que ele conhecia. Ela era uma mulher jovem que decidiu ter seu primeiro amante, como toda segurança do mundo.

Ele se sentou na cadeira de frente para ela, tentando se manter calmo. Em silêncio ela lhe serviu uma taça de vinho, que ele aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

- Espero que não tenha me chamado aqui para jogar cartas. – ele tentou fazer daquilo um comentário divertido, mas no fundo tinha medo de que fosse verdade. Ela se levantou da cadeira e foi até ele cuidadosa.

Ela se abaixou um pouco até que estivessem na mesma altura. Sua mão pequena buscou as amarras do colete que ele usava as desfez. Edmund retirou o colete e o jogou longe. A mão dela deslizou por debaixo da camisa que ele usava para acariciar seu tórax e então se deter por algum tempo em um dos mamilos dele. Lucy capturou o lóbulo da orelha dele com sua boca, lambendo-o e mordiscando.

- Eu realmente pareço interessada em jogar cartas? – ela questionou num timbre levemente inocente. Foi quando ele perdeu o controle.

Levantou-se de uma vez, puxando-a pela cintura e sentando Lucy sobre a mesa. Sem avisou algum beijou-a de uma forma sedenta e quase dolorosa. Mais de um ano sem qualquer contato, sem qualquer intimidade naquele nível, tudo o que ele queria era se perder dentro dela.

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos da nuca, fazendo-a gemer perto do ouvido dele, enquanto a outra mão descia até as pernas dela, suspendendo a barra da camisa e alisando a pele. Ele não julgava possível, mas a textura era ainda mais macia do que ele se lembrava.

As mãos dela buscaram livrá-lo da camisa que usava, logo Edmund estava com o tronco nu e tentava de forma insistente reduzir as barreiras entre eles. A camisa de dormir que Lucy usava logo foi atirada longe e ele pode sentir toda extensão da pele dela, pressionada contra a dele num calor aconchegante.

Ele a segurou no colo, como um noivo faria com sua noiva e levou-a para a cama, enquanto sua boca buscava a dela insistentemente.

Edmund se afastou por um minuto quando a deitou, apenas para desamarrar os laços que prendiam a calça. A peça deslizou até o chão, enquanto Lucy o encarava diante de si, ambos totalmente nus.

Era impossível não notar a diferença. Edmund olhou-a com cuidado e por um instante sentiu-se culpado por desejar uma mulher tão jovem. O corpo de Lucy parecia tão vulnerável, tão frágil, um corpo infantil e muitos aspectos. O mesmo se aplicava a ele.

Estava longe de ser o rapaz robusto com quem ela se casou. Alto e ainda desengonçado. Os braços ainda eram finos e o tórax não era tão largo quanto ela se lembrava. Mas não fazia diferença. Ela chamou por ele e Edmund atendeu o pedido de sua rainha sem questionar outra vez seus motivos.

Beijou-a outra vez, com muito mais cuidado do que teria feito em qualquer outra ocasião. Ele precisava se lembrar de que não era inexperiente no assunto, muito menos ela. Aquela era uma cena comum e não algo totalmente desconhecido...Eles eram, afinal, marido e mulher.

Ela sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, enquanto as mãos dele buscavam tocá-la nos pontos certos. A boca de Edmund desceu por toda extensão do pescoço dela, fazendo-a arfar. O balanço do navio tornava difícil manter a continuidade das ações. Buscou um dos mamilos dela com a boca, lambeu-o e sugou-o com força. Lucy gemeu alto, enquanto o agarrava pelos cabelos da nuca.

Logo a mão dele se ocupou de estimular o outro mamilo dela. A esta altura, Lucy separou os joelhos para acomodá-lo. Ele voltou a beijar a boca dela outra vez, algo que ele jamais se cansava de fazer. Com uma das mãos ele se equilibrava, para evitar que ela suportasse todo peso dele, e com a outra ele passou a explorá-la de forma intima.

Muito mais apertada do que ele se lembrava, seria impossível agüentar por muito tempo uma vez que estivesse dentro. Lucy se contorcia, a medida que os movimentos dos dedos dele se intensificavam. Sentiu seu ego ser terrivelmente estimulado quando ela finalmente gemeu seu nome em meio ao orgasmo. Esse era exatamente o som que ele tanto desejava ouvir.

- Eu quase me esqueci... – ela murmurou – Como era a sensação. – ele beijou a boca dela, sugando com força e quase esmagando os lábios dela com os dele.

- Eu tenho o remédio certo pra sua memória. – lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso.

Ele se posicionou, Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior em antecipação ao senti-lo roçar contra sua entrada. Ele começou lentamente, não ia durar muito se não desse a ela a chance de se adaptar a ele outra vez. Aos poucos, ele avançava dentro dela, a lubrificação aumentava e tudo parecia fluir, de uma forma bem natural. Era como estar em casa outra vez.

- Ed... – ela gemia, enquanto se agarrava às costas dele, arranhando-o – Ed!

Os movimentos ganharam mais agilidade, mas nem por isso estava sendo fácil se controlar para permitir que o ato fosse mais demorado. Sentia Lucy envolvendo-o por inteiro, ele se lançava cada vez mais fundo, provocando gritos curtos e gemidos. As pernas dela tentaram enlaçá-lo, mas pareciam desajeitadas.

- Mais! – ela implorou – Rápido!

Foi todo incentivo que ele precisou para perder o controle e impor um ritmo totalmente incondizente com dois corpos tão jovens. Lucy buscou o vidro da janela da cabine num ato reflexo, a medida que o orgasmo se aproximava mais uma vez.

Com investidas cada vez mais fortes, Edmund emitia sons animalescos. Era um pensamento inconveniente de certo modo. Fazia com que Lucy se lembrasse do rugido de Aslam, mas esse pensamento logo foi banido de sua mente quando finalmente ambos atingiram o ápice.

Edmund desabou sobre ela, exausto e ofegante. Lucy o abraçou enquanto ainda sentia os efeitos da onda de prazer.

- E então...Como foi? – ele perguntou. Lucy riu diante do questionamento.

- Tão bom quanto sempre foi. – ela disse – Acho que não mudamos tanto assim.

- Suponho que isso seja algo positivo. – ele a encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, você sempre conseguiu me fazer ver estrelas. – ela sorriu para ele e Edmund a beijou rapidamente em resposta.

Estavam perdidos em meio a contemplação um do outro quando ouviram um estardalhaço do outro lado da porta. Edmund se levantou da cama de uma vez, colocando apenas a calça e foi até a porta para ver do que se tratava, enquanto Lucy botava a camisa de Caspian novamente.

_**During the struggle**__**  
**__**They will pull us down**__**  
**__**But please, please**__**  
**__**Let use this chance**__**  
**__**To turn things around**__**  
**__**And tonight**____**  
**__**We can truly say**__**  
**__**Together we're invincible**__****_

_**Together we're invincible**_

Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Eustace, pálido, desastrado e histérico. Edmund não precisou fazer qualquer esforço para adivinhar o motivo da gritaria do garoto. A maldita curiosidade e bisbilhotice o levaram até a porta do camarote, onde ele pôde ouvir claramente e observar pelo buraco da fechadura o que um rei e uma rainha faziam quando estavam à sós.

Eustace recuou dois passos para trás enquanto Edmund avançava contra ele com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Não havia a menor possibilidade daquele intrometido sair dali inteiro. Não mesmo.

- Lucy, traga uma espada, adaga, qualquer coisa. – ele disse num rosnado furioso.

- O que houve? – Lucy perguntou caminhando até a porta assustada. Ela encarou Ed e depois Eustace. O pânico tomou conta dela, mas ela não sabia se deixava Edmund trucidar o primo, ou se impedia a briga. – Oh, Aslam! Ed, não faça isso com ele! Por favor! – ela implorou.

- Eu não vou permitir que esse miserável tenha a chance de abrir a boca para falar a respeito do que viu. – Edmund retrucou ríspido – Volte para a cabine, Lu. Agora!

- Vocês... – Eustace mal conseguia falar – OH! Isso é monstruoso! Nojento! Eu sempre soube que vocês Pevensie eram uma aberração!

- Você está prestes a morrer e ainda está testando a minha paciência deste jeito? – Edmund avançou diretamente contra Eustace, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa e prensando-o contra a parede com força – E ainda tem a coragem de ofender Lucy desta maneira? Você vem pedindo por isso a muito tempo, seu cretino!

- Você e ela estavam...ARGH! É vergonhoso! – Edmund fechou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Eustace e a pressão excessiva começou a deixar o garoto desesperado. Ele tentava afastar Edmund a todo custo, mas a cada segundo ficava mais difícil de revidar e respirar.

- Ed! PARE! PELA JUBA DO LEÃO, PARE! – Lucy correu até eles, tentando impedir Edmund de matar o garoto.

- EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ELE ABRA A BOCA! – Edmund vociferou – VOLTE PARA DENTRO COMO EU MANDEI!

Por causa da gritaria, Caspian correu em direção ao camarote da rainha e chegou bem a tempo de impedir Edmund de cometer um assassinato diante de Lucy. Edmund teve os braços imobilizados atrás das costas, enquanto Eustace caia no chão tossindo e arfando, com os olhos esbugalhados e o rosto vermelho.

O rei do passado parecia um touro furioso e Caspian teve alguma dificuldade para controlá-lo. Lucy implorava para que ele se acalmasse, mas nada parecia surtir efeito.

- Majestade, controle-se! – Caspian falou – Se fizer o que pretende neste momento, com certeza se arrependerá depois!

- ME ARREPENDER DE LIVRAR O MUNDO DESTE BASTARDO, FILHO DE UMA PUTA? EU DEVERIA RECEBER UMA CONDECORAÇÃO DE PETER POR ISSO! – Edmund berrava.

- Isso assustaria a rainha, senhor. – Caspian falou com voz firme – É isso o que deseja? Mais um problema entre vocês? Deixe que eu cuide do problema em seu nome!

- Ed, escute o que Caspian está dizendo! – Lucy implorou – Não traga mais uma tragédia para nossa vida, por tudo o que é mais sagrado!

- Eu vou falar com ele e tenho certeza de que chegaremos a um entendimento, não é mesmo Eustace? – Caspian perguntou enquanto encarava o garoto encolhido no chão – Por favor, majestade. Seja razoável, é a melhor solução.

- Está bem. Deixo isso nas suas mãos. – Edmund disse mais calmo – Pode me soltar. Não vou matar ninguém diante da minha rainha. – Caspian soltou Edmund e correu até Eustace, levantando-o do chão pelo braço. Ed recuperou a compostura e se virou para Lucy – Sinto muito por isso, Lu. Vamos para dentro. – ela não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o jovem rei de volta para o camarote.

Caspian praticamente arrastou Eustace de volta para a cabine que dividiam e o arremessou em uma das camas. O rei respirou fundo e tentou clarear a mente antes de tentar por algum juízo na cabeça daquele menino. Ele nem mesmo conseguia tirar a razão de Edmund ao querer matar Eustace, mas se um derramamento de sangue estava para acontecer, então devia ser impedido.

- Aconselho você a ouvir o que tenho a dizer e não ouse mencionar o que viu a ninguém. – Caspian começou encarando o garoto com olhos firmes – O rei Edmund é um homem justo, como as histórias do passado afirmam, mas ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de matá-lo.

- O que diabos estava acontecendo lá em cima? – Eustace questionou revoltado. Caspian respirou fundo.

- Bem, como eu posso explicar isso a você? – fez uma pausa – Quando um rapaz ama uma moça com todo seu coração... Você passará por isso um dia, estou certo. Eles costumam...

- Oh pelo amor de Deus! Eu não sou tão idiota ao ponto de não saber o que eles estavam fazendo! – Eustace retrucou impaciente – Mas a simples idéia é tão repulsiva que eu mal consigo concebê-la! Isso é um crime contra a moral e os costumes!

- Amar é um crime? – Caspian fez a pergunta mais complexa de todas, esperando que Eustace entendesse que nada naquela situação devia ser tratado com leviandade. O garoto abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de pensar em uma respostas.

- Eles são irmãos! – Eustace usou seu melhor argumento. Caspian balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eles podem ter nascido irmãos, mas o que isso realmente diz a respeito deles? – Caspian se sentou de frente para Eustace e o encarou sério – Não digo que seja fácil de entender, mas ignore por um momento todas as idéias que tem a respeito e pense friamente. Quando eles estiveram aqui pela primeira vez foram coroados reis e rainhas, todos os Pevensie. Eles eram crianças que cresceram neste mundo, atingiram a vida adulta e inevitavelmente acabaram descobrindo este sentimento controverso. – Caspian encarou o vazio por um segundo – A imagem que vê daqueles dois não corresponde ao que realmente são. Dentro daqueles corpos tão jovens, existe um homem e uma mulher que tiveram de lidar com coisas que você jamais poderá imaginar.

- Isso não é desculpa! – Eustace exclamou.

- Talvez não seja, mas você certamente pode ver que o sentimento existe em uma intensidade capaz de envergonhar a qualquer um que ouse dizer que é algo errado. – Caspian retrucou – Consegue imaginar como é viver uma vida inteira ao lado de uma mulher e então vê-la se transformar de novo em criança? Ter de suportar a distância pelo tempo que eles suportaram? – Caspian encarou Eustace convicto – Eles se casaram enquanto governaram Nárnia, assim como o Grande Rei Peter e a rainha Susan. Aos olhos da nossa lei é uma união que continua válida e o que você viu nada mais é do que uma parte do casamento. Eles estavam apenas exercendo um direito legitimo.

- Isso tudo é de mais para mim. – Eustace murmurou – Lucy é praticamente uma criança!

- Asseguro que ela não é. – Caspian disse firme – Aquela jovem enfrentou sucessivas guerras, servindo como guerreira, diplomata ou estrategistas, ao lado do rei Edmund. Ela é muito mais sábia e madura do que qualquer um de nós. – o rei afirmou com serenidade – Tente entender o fundamento de tudo isso. Eles se amam, são humanos e não tem o menor controle sobre este sentimento que não pode ser mais verdadeiro. Não seja um obstáculo desnecessário para duas pessoas que já sofreram tanto. Demonstre ao menos um milésimo da maturidade que você afirma ter e não se intrometa nisso. Em assuntos de marido e mulher, o melhor a fazer é não interferir.

Edmund e Lucy se trancaram na cabine enquanto Caspian e Eustace chegavam a um entendimento. Abraçados, eles esperavam que o garoto compreendesse a delicadeza da situação.

Edmund jamais admitiria em voz alta que estava morrendo de medo de perdê-la, assim como Lucy jamais diria a ele que entendia o sentimento. Tudo o que podiam fazer era ter fé e esperança de que tudo se resolveria, como faziam a tanto tempo.

Eventualmente o bom senso atingiu Eustace e ele compreendeu, após uma longa e minuciosa observação, que o que existia entre Lucy e Edmund era algo tão forte e tão certo que fazia empalidecer o fato de que eles compartilhavam laços de sangue. Na verdade, Scrubb entendeu que não havia ninguém no mundo com mais direito de amar aquela rainha do que o rei Edmund. Foi quando o garoto notou que a vida é uma piada irônica, que zomba até mesmo das coisas mais perfeitas.

Para Edmund e Lucy a viagem no Peregrino da Alvorada foi mais um pedaço de um sonho que sonharam juntos e eles esperariam pelo dia em que voltariam, sempre com a esperança de que pudessem viver em Nárnia novamente, sem medo ou aflição.

Quando voltaram à casa dos tios, eles encararam o quadro com a imagem do navio novamente por um longo tempo e deram as mãos.

- Pelo menos eu cumpri minha promessa e nós tivemos nossa lua de mel. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Mas dessa vez eu espero para não ter engravidado. Isso seria um problema a esta altura. – ela disse suave – Eu tenho medo do que podemos enfrentar aqui. Medo de perder você, como Susan perdeu Peter. – Ed a abraçou forte e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Seja o que for, nós vamos passar por tudo isso, juntos. – ele disse num sussurro.

- Ed... – ela murmurou enquanto escondia o rosto contra o tórax dele – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amei, te amo e amarei até a minha morte e além dela. – quanto a isso, ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

_**During the struggle**__**  
**__**They will pull us down**__**  
**__**Please, please**__**  
**__**Let use this chance**__**  
**__**To turn things around**__**  
**__**And tonight**____**  
**__**We can truly say**__**  
**__**Together we're invincible**__****_

_**Together we're invincible**___

_**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo grande para quem estava com saudade de Ed e Lu. A idéia é que o próximo capítulo seja o ultimo e ele se passa durante à ultima crônica. Vocês podem esperar por mais Peter e Susan do que Ed e Lu, mas ninguém vai ficar se final. Se este final será feliz, ou não, só vocês poderão decidir. Agradeço sinceramente à todas as garotas que comentaram a fic até agora.**_

_**Música do capítulo: Invincibel, do MUSE.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentém **_


	7. Até o Fim

_**Até o fim**_

_**Into the night**__**  
**__**Desperate and broken**__**  
**__**The sound of a fight**__**  
**__**Father has spoken**_

Edmund levou Lucy para o quarto assim que ouviu o som de um carro estacionar em frente à residência dos Pevensie. Apenas eles e Peter estavam em casa e a julgar pelo horário, a briga ia ser feia. Ed não queria que sua mulher estivesse ali para ver aquilo, muito menos que acabassem interferindo numa discussão que não lhes dizia respeito.

Nem foi preciso esperara Susan colocar a chave na fechadura da porta. Peter havia decido as escadas como um touro enfurecido apenas para esperá-la na entrada. A porta se abriu, dando passagem a moça de cabelos escuros e olhos incrivelmente azuis, o batom realçava os lábios e dava a ela uma aparência sofisticada. Ela parecia indiferente ao encarar o irmão parado a sua frente, com a expressão facial de alguém prestes a sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

- Onde você estava até uma hora dessas? – não era exatamente algo criativo, também não era uma resposta que ele queria ouvir, mas precisavam começar de alguma maneira.

- Não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu driblando-o e entrando em casa. Peter a encarou indignado e furioso.

- Qual o nome do imbecil dessa vez? Will? James? Philip? – ele a segurou pelo braço com força – Você ainda consegue lembrar os nomes?

- Solte o meu braço, Peter! – ela disse contida. Peter não se mexeu – Solte, ou eu vou gritar.

- Não tem ninguém em casa. Ed e Lucy não vão interferir. – ele retrucou. Aquele era o limite dele. Não dava mais para agüentar aquela situação ridícula. Algo devia ser feito a respeito. – Isso não é hora de uma mulher decente chegar em casa. Lucy teve que mentir para acobertar o seu comportamento vergonhoso. Você não se sente nem um pouco constrangida?

- E quem é você para me dar lição de moral, Peter? – ela se virou para encará-lo com ar de superioridade. Era um habito que ela havia adquirido e que ele odiava. Ele sempre odiou ser desafiado, ainda que fosse Susan a fazê-lo. – Você não é meu pai, então pare de me passar sermão.

- Quem sou eu? QUEM SOU EU? – ele vociferou contra ela – EU SOU A DROGA DO SEU MARIDO! É ISSO O QUE EU SOU! – ele a agarrou pelos ombros enquanto a sacudia.

- Você não é meu marido! NEM MEU DONO! – ela retrucou – VOCÊ É SÓ A DROGA DO MEU IRMÃO MAIS VELHO E DETURPADO! – antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo o som do tapa ecoou pela sala e Susan caiu no chão, chorando e encobrindo o rosto.

Peter recuou um passo para trás, horrorizado com sua própria atitude. Levou as mãos à cabeça num ato de desespero e tentou ajudá-la a se levantar. Susan estapeou a mão que ele oferecia, levantou-se sozinha e saiu correndo para o quarto com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Talvez não fosse a atitude mais sensata a se tomar, mas Peter não estava raciocinando direito quando saiu correndo atrás dela e invadiu o quarto antes que Susan pudesse fechar a porta. Ela se distanciou dele o máximo possível, ainda trêmula e com olhos marejados.

_**We were the Kings and Queens of promise**__**  
**__**We were the victims of ourselves**__**  
**__**Maybe the Children of a Lesser God**__**  
**__**Between Heaven and Hell**__**  
**__**Heaven and Hell**_

- Saia do meu quarto! – ela ordenou, mas Peter ignorou totalmente a histeria na voz dela e não se moveu.

- Su, eu sinto muito! – ele disse num tom desesperado – Eu não queria, não sei o que aconteceu! Eu perdi a cabeça. – ele deu um passo em direção a ela – Eu juro que não queria te machucar, mas você me irritou! Se ao menos você parasse de agir dessa maneira!

- Cale a boca, Peter! – ela disse furiosa – A culpa pelos seus ataques de truculência agora é minha? Tenha a santa paciência! Eu não sou mais aquela garota ingênua que deixava você fazer o que bem entendesse!

- Eu nunca a vi dessa maneira. – ele disse em sua defesa – Você sabe disso. Sabe que eu sempre respeitei você e cuidei de você, como um marido deve fazer.

- Pare de dizer esse tipo de coisa! – ela disse tapando os ouvidos – Pare de agir como se ainda fossemos crianças brincado de faz–de-conta! VOCÊ É MEU IRMÃO! MEU MALDITO IRMÃO!

- Você sabe que as coisas não são assim! – ele rebateu com voz firme – Você sabe exatamente o que somos, então pare de lutar contra isso e comece a agir como uma mulher decente! – ele disse caminhando até ela com passos decididos e a segurando – O que Henry pensaria da própria mãe se a visse neste momento? – as lágrimas voltaram ao rosto dela.

- Peter, não... – ela sussurrou – Por favor, pare!

- É você quem tem que parar! – ele a abraçou firme - Pare de fingir ser uma coisa que você não é! Pare de ser o que você não é! Largue esse maldito emprego, esqueça todas essas bobagens que enfiaram na sua cabeça! Eu posso arrumar um emprego, sustentar nós dois, bem longe daqui! – ele deslizou o nariz pelo pescoço dela – Você não precisa fingir que sente alguma coisa por eles. Seremos só eu e você, como sempre foi.

- Você está doente. – ela sussurrou.

- Amar você é minha doença. É um câncer que me consome, me mata aos poucos. – ele respondeu, beijando o pescoço dela. Susan não conseguiu conter o arrepio. – Se bem me lembro, você costumava me amar também. Talvez ainda ame e seus atos não passem de uma tentativa desesperada de me encontrar em outro homem.

- Não diga bobagens. – ela respondeu enquanto o abraçava.

- Will, é esse o nome dele, não é? – Peter perguntou baixinho – Eu e ele temos a mesma idade e altura. Os olhos dele também são azuis e ele também é loiro. O tipo físico também é mais ou menos o mesmo, mas acho que tenho ombros um pouco mais largos. – ele disse num tom tranqüilo – Enquanto tenta me trair de uma maneira tão atrapalhada, tudo o que consegue me dizer é o quão desesperada você está para me ter de novo.

- Nunca devia ter acontecido, Peter. Nós éramos crianças. – ela respondeu quase sem forças.

_**Into your lives**__**  
**__**Hopeless and Taken**__**  
**__**We stole our new lives**__**  
**__**Through blood and pain**__**  
**__**In defense of our dreams**__**  
**__**In defense of our dreams**__**  
**_

- Eu não me arrependi de nada do que fiz em Nárnia, assim como não me arrependo de continuar amando você. – ele respondeu acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Foi apenas um jogo. – ela murmurou – Nárnia não passa de uma brincadeira de criança. Nosso mundo mágico para fugir da realidade que nos cercava. Aquela guerra horrenda.

- Havia alguém pedindo ajuda. Tivemos a visão de um homem amarrado a uma arvore. – ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos – Estamos sendo convocados novamente. Eu, você, Ed, Lu, Eustace, Jill. É a nossa chance, Su. Não consegue ver isso?

- Já chega! Eu não vou fazer isso outra vez! Não vou! – a histeria voltou a tomar conta dela – Sempre a mesma história! Sempre o mesmo final! E quanto ao que eu sinto? Nada disso conta? Não passamos de bonecos!

- Por que você desistiu de nós? – ele perguntou com a voz calma – Eu estava disposto a continuar, exatamente como Ed e Lu estão fazendo. Olhe para eles! Estão felizes e bem. Por que você desistiu?

- Eu não tive escolha. – ela respondeu num tom sombrio e deu as costas a ele. Peter a abraçou por trás. As mãos dele traçavam padrões invisíveis sobre a blusa dela, até alcançarem os botões e desabotoá-los um a um.

- Ainda temos tempo. – ele descansou a cabeça contra a cabeça dela – Sei que pode dar certo.

- Não pode dar certo. – ela fechou os olhos exausta.

- Você não me ama mais? – Peter perguntou temeroso.

- Amo e é por isso que não pode dar certo. – ela sussurrou – Porque eu amava Nárnia e ela foi tirada de mim. Eu amava Henry e nunca mais o segurei no colo. Eu amo você e é por isso que não posso tê-lo. Eu sempre perco tudo o que amo.

- O meu coração você não perdeu. – ele a girou entre seus braços e a beijou.

Por uma ultima vez, eles se entregaram um ao outro, sempre com o medo de que tudo não passasse de uma miragem que seria desfeita ao sabor do vento. O tempo devia ter parado naquele momento, em que eram jovens e belos, no auge da graça. O tempo era uma companhia inconstante, mas tudo o que desejavam era que ele fosse omisso e esquecesse que devia continuar correndo.

Peter jurou amor a ela tantas vezes que qualquer um acreditaria que nada poderia impedir algo tão forte de continuar existindo até o fim dos tempos. Susan chorou de felicidade quando sentiu o corpo dele junto ao dela, como sonhou em sentir tantas vezes. Eles adormeceram, abraçados, nus, completos e felizes. Felizes como se nunca mais algo tão maravilhoso pudesse acontecer.

Peter acordou na manhã seguinte e lançou a ela um ultimo olhar. Susan ainda dormia, o cabelo vasto e negro contrastava contra o lençol branco. Ele não chamaria por ela outra vez, mas deixou sobre o criado uma passagem de trem, que havia comprado para ela, na esperança de que fizessem aquela viagem juntos. Ela ainda podia mudar de idéia e ele esperava que ela o fizesse.

_**We were the Kings and Queens of promise**__**  
**__**We were the victims of ourselves**__**  
**__**Maybe the Children of a Lesser God**__**  
**__**Between Heaven and Hell**__**  
**__**Heaven and Hell**_

Ele pegou sua mala e encontrou com Ed e Lucy esperando por ele diante da porta, de mãos dadas e com a mesma segurança de sempre. Edmund lançou a ele um olhar preocupado e Lucy pareceu pesarosa.

- Ela não vem? – Lucy perguntou. Peter balançou a cabeça.

- Ela virá quando estiver pronta para isso. – ele respondeu sincero – Agora vamos, não podemos deixar os outros esperando. Seria muita falta de cortesia.

Juntos eles atravessaram a porta e pegaram o rumo para a estação de trem, onde encontrariam Jill e Eustace, junto do professor e da Tia Polly, para embarcarem numa ultima aventura.

Susan acordou meia hora depois, trocou de roupa e viu sobre o criado a passagem de trem guardada para ela. Ela apertou o bilhete contra o peito, mordeu o lábio e debateu internamente o que deveria fazer.

Seu coração vacilou, sua pele sentiu um calafrio inexplicável e agourento. Sentiu angustia e ansiedade. Estremeceu ao pensar em Peter, Ed e Lucy. Juntou dentro de uma mala algumas mudas de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo.

Tomou um taxi e desceu na estação de trem. Não parecia um dia comum. Bombeiros, policiais e pessoas corriam atordoadas de um lado para o outro. Ela ignorou o estardalhaço e correu para a plataforma de embarque.

Pessoas choravam desesperadas. Crianças gritavam. Homens e mulheres ensangüentados, com corpos mutilados eram removidos de um grande emaranhado de ferro retorcido e fumaça. A mala caiu da mão dela e Susan levou as mãos a boca para conter o grito de horror.

Seu corpo tombou para o lado, mas ela foi amparada por um policial antes que caísse no chão. Depois disso, nada mais fez sentido naquele dia.

As manchetes do dia seguinte divulgavam a lista com os nomes das vitimas do acidente de trem. Ela teve de ler várias e várias vezes para conseguir absorver a notícia, que parecia tão irreal.

_"Kirke, Digory... ; Plumer, Polly; Pole, Jill; Scrub, Eustace; Pevensie…"_

_"Edmund, Lucy…Peter"_

Corpos carbonizados que jamais seriam encontrados. Desfigurados, irreconhecíveis. Uma semana depois ela estava vestindo preto, trancada no interior de uma igrejinha, chorando em silêncio a morte dos pais, dos irmãos e do...Ela não queria nem mesmo pensar na palavra.

_**The age of man is over**__**  
**__**A darkness comes and all**__**  
**__**These lessons that we learned here**__**  
**__**Have only just begun**__**  
**_

Dois meses depois ela voltou àquela mesma igrejinha, mas desta vez ela usava branco e tinha um buquê na mão. Ao seu lado, William Prince usava casaca e estava muito elegante. Alianças foram trocadas, votos foram feitos, mas Susan Pevensie não sorriu no dia de seu casamento. Ninguém esperava que ela fizesse isso.

Ao invés de jogar o buquê para uma de suas amigas, ela o guardou e foi até o pequeno cemitério atrás da igreja. Os túmulos enfileirados traziam uma falsa noção de paz. Ela mesma escolheu as frases que foram gravadas nas lapides.

"_**Só quem entende a beleza do perdão, pode julgar seus semelhantes."**___ Dizia a lápide de Edmund Pevensie.

"_**Em verdade vos declaro: quem não receber o Reino de Deus como uma criancinha, nele não entrará." **_Susan secou a lágrima insistente que lhe escorria dos olhos ao ler a frase escolhida para Lucy.

"_**Os covardes morrem várias vezes antes da sua morte, mas o homem corajoso experimenta a morte apenas uma vez." **_Instintivamente ela levou a mão ao ventre e deixou sobre a sepultura o buquê de flores do campo. Por mais de uma vida, em mais de um mundo, ela amou o mais corajoso dos homens e o maior dos reis. Pelo restante de seu tempo na terra, ela viveria de cabeça erguida, não importava o que acontecesse. Ela esperaria pelo dia que seria digna de encontrá-lo novamente, enquanto isso protegeria a única coisa que ele havia deixado de recordação para ela.

Oito meses depois, num hospital de Londres, nascia uma menina loira, com lindos olhos azuis e um choro sempre indignado, como o grito resultante da maior das injustiças. Essa menina recebeu um nome cuidadosamente escolhido para fazer jus a sua importância. Susan chamou-a de Sarah, por significar "princesa".

Nasceu naquele dia a filha de uma rainha... Filha de uma filha de Eva.

_**We were the Kings and Queens of promise**__**  
**__**We were the victims of ourselves**__**  
**__**Maybe the Children of a Lesser God**__**  
**__**Between Heaven and Hell**__****_

_**We are the Kings**__**  
**__**We are the Queens**__**  
**__**We are the Kings**__**  
**__**We are the Queens**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu sei que esperavam um final mais Edmund e Lucy, ou até mesmo um final feliz pra todo mundo, mas eu decidi seguir a linha dos livros e manter o final original. Nunca me pareceu convincente o motivo pelo qual Susan foi deixada para trás, então eu dei a ela um bom motivo, cujo nome é Sarah. Este é o fim da fic, mas eu pretendo fazer uma continuação com a filha da Susan.**_

_**Música do capítulo: Kings and Queens do 30 seconds to Mars**_

_**P.s.: Demorei pq tava em semana de prova.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem**___


End file.
